American Love Story
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Luego de dejar Ohio, Rachel viaja a NY para la audición de una serie adolescente. Satisfecho, el productor le da el papel de Lea Michele, un personaje lésbico que deberá superar problemas familiares y sociales ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a la actriz que dará vida a Dianna Agron? Su pareja en la ficción ¿Podrá interpretarlo?
1. American Love Story

AMERICAN LOVE STORY

Summary: Luego de dejar Ohio, Rachel viaja a NY para la audición de una serie adolescente. Satisfecho, el productor le da el papel de Lea Michele, un personaje lésbico que deberá superar problemas familiares y sociales ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a la actriz que dará vida a Dianna Agron? Su pareja en la ficción ¿Podrá interpretarlo?

Capitulo I: "American Love Story"

La vida de Rachel Berry se estaba volviendo aburrida. Había dejado Ohio con tan solo 17 años para pisar, conocer y no abandonar jamás Broadway, sin embargo, ahora ya estaba cansada de las actuaciones nocturnas que la llevaban a un cansancio físico y mental sin límites. Necesitaba un cambio.

De Ohio casi ya no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera a Finn, aquel mariscal de campo que ella veía como el amor de su vida pero, con el tiempo, supo entender que solo se trataba de una relación adolescente sin sentido. Nada tenia sentido al lado de Finn. Ni recordar los aniversarios, ni los besos, ni las caricias que ella apenas podía darle porque él rápidamente debía pensar en el cartero. Se preguntaba si seguiría haciendo lo mismo con la chica que estuviera junto a él ahora. En silencio, se lamento por ella.

New York le había dado la posibilidad de conocer gente distinta y realmente agradable. Cuando cursó el primer año en NYADA, Brody y ella mantuvieron una relación efímera que solo pudo terminar en una sincera amistad que aun sostenían a diario. Él salía con Yanet, su compañera en Spring Awakening, la muchacha que intervino para que Rachel se quedara con Wendla, el papel protagónico que le valió una nominación y su posterior reconocimiento de un Tony. Rachel Berry se había convertido en una leyenda de los escenarios del teatro. Su sola presencia vendía tickets como de globos para un niño se tratara. Pero ahora, ella quería abandonar todo eso por algo arriesgado: la televisión.

Marina, su manager, le había conseguido unos cuantos castings pero, con los días, los productores la llamaban "carente de facultades físicas para aparecer en la pantalla chica". Algo que le dolía, molestaba y la terminaban por impulsar en busca de otra oportunidad. Rachel Berry era una estrella que no podía dejar de brillar solo por un poco de cielo gris. No podían desperdiciar su talento nato cuando en Broadway todos caían rendidos a sus pies cuando fingía el llanto, arrancaba carcajadas y cantaba para que el público estallara en aplausos. Iba a realizar cientos de castings más si era necesario.

- _Rachel ¿Estás en casa?_- su teléfono había sonado cuatro veces seguidas. Esa noche estaba demasiado cansada como para tomarlo y esperar a que alguien la molestara con sus estupidas historias. Se arrepintió cuando escuchó la voz de Marina ¿Qué hacía llamando a esa hora? - _Tengo excelentes noticias. He intentado contactarte todo el día_ _pero no te encontraba ¿dónde has estado?_ _Llámame cuando escuches el mensaje_- y lo iba a hacer. Solo que cuando le diera la gana.

-_Rachel- _ escuchó una voz tras su puerta. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, quien fuera que se largara- _ Rachel soy Marina, abre la puerta- _ despegó solo su ojo izquierdo para notar que ya no era de noche, se había quedado dormida, otra vez, en el sillón que sus padres le regalaron dos años atrás- _ ¡Rachel, por un carajo, que abras! _– Molesta, ella se levantó solo para luego volver a caer abruptamente- _¡Rachel!-_

_- Sabes dónde está la llave- _escuchó del otro lado como la mujer removía una maceta y luego ingresaba con dos café-

_- ¿Qué haces durmiendo a esta hora? Levántate- _ le pateó la pierna que colgaba del sillón- _Rachel _

_- ¿Puedes hacer silencio un minuto?_

_- ¿Has estado bebiendo? _

_- Un poco_

_- Dos botellas ¿es un poco? Levántate, te prepararé el desayuno mientras te bañas_

_- No eres mi mama _

_- Tienes una audición en menos de una hora- _ la chica se levantó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada-

- _¿Hablas en serio? _

_- Ryan Murphy prepara una nueva serie. Tiene poco presupuesto por lo que quiere actores de bajo perfil _

_- ¿Gracias? _

_- Apúrate, se nos hace tarde _

Llegaron tarde. Mientras ella intentaba llegar por todos los medios hasta el productor, sus asistentes la negaban asegurándole que las audiciones habían acabado. Que la protagonista ya había sido seleccionada y un sin fin de excusas que ella no estaba dispuesta a creerse.

- _¡Váyanse al carajo!- _le gritó a un tipo robusto cuando la retiró del set-

- _¿Contenta?- _ Su manager la esperaba apoyada en el auto-

- _No me vengas con tus putos sermones. _

_- Si no lo hago ¿quién lo hará? Sube_

_- Prefiero caminar_

_- Tienes 23, deja de comportarte como una chiquilina_

_- ¿Es este el productor que tu dices es gay? _

_- Aja _

_- Interesante- _ se volvió sobre sus pasos y, evitando a trote a los que le impedían el paso, llegó hasta la puerta donde las separaba del equipo de producción. De un solo golpe, se encontraba frente a ellos- _Hola, mi nombre es…_

- _Las audiciones acabaron- _ ella entrecerró los ojos al tipo que aparentaba mas de 40, a pesar de que llevaba un boina colorida distinguió su calvicie. Inmediatamente, él comenzó a mover la lapicera entre sus dedos y a hablar con los dos mas que lo acompañaban. Carraspeó la garganta antes de volver a hablar-

- _Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y quisiera audicionar para el papel protagónico femenino_

_- ¿Cuál de los dos?- _habló él nuevamente-

_- ¿Cómo? - _ ¿a qué dos se refería?

_- Dijiste que quieres audicionar. Te daré una oportunidad ¿Para Lea o Dianna? Aunque por tu apariencia, te vendría mejor Lea _

- _¿La serie tendrá dos protagonistas? _

_- Niña, ¿si quieres sabes de que tratará esto? ¿Tu agente te ha hablado de alguno de los papeles?_

-_ No, en realidad ¿Es que habrá dos chicas que peleen por el amor de un apuesto muchacho?- _ su dramatismo natural salía a flote-

_- Habrá un triangulo amoroso, si. Pero no de esa manera_

_- ¿Entonces?_- preguntó ella. A esa altura ya no estaba entendiendo nada-

- _La serie abordará temas de homosexualidad. Lea y Dianna son los nombres de las protagonistas ¿entiendes? No tendremos el clásico niña tierna protagonista, porrista mala antagonista y estupido mariscal de campo. Será una historia de amor entre dos chicas _

_-Oh-_ fue lo único que pudo decir ella. ¿Un papel lesbico? Aun no estaba preparada para eso- _Entonces, gracias por su tiempo pero no me llama la atención. Hasta luego- _volteó solo para chocar contra el pecho de alguien. Se hincó inmediatamente a tomar una carpeta que había caída para devolverla a su dueño. Dueña- _ Lo siento, no veía…_

_-Tranquila, yo fui la que venia distraída ¿Has tenido suerte?- _ preguntó mirando sobre su hombro a los tres hombres que parecían ajeno al accidente-

_-Si...Digo no. Llegué tarde y no han podido darme una oportunidad_

_-Uy que mal. Lo siento _

_-Descuida ¿vienes a hacer tu audición? Porque ya las han cerrado_

_-La hice ayer. Quedé entre las tres últimas para uno de los papeles_

_- ¿Ha si? Pues que tengas suerte. Oye_- se acercó para a su rostro para hablar con mas seguridad- _Sabes de que va ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Lo dices por lo gay?- _ Rachel quería que la tierra la tragara. Por supuesto que lo decía por eso-

- _Mmm,_ _si-_ la chica lanzó una carcajada llamando la atención de los hombres- _De hecho_ _quiero hacerla, interpretar a Dianna me caerá como anillo al dedo_

- _¿Y eso?_

- _Rachel ¿aun sigues aquí?_- ella rodó los ojos y volteó a ver al hombre- _Oh, Quinn, acércate. Tenemos buenas noticias para ti_- cuando el perfume de la chica llenó sus pulmones al pasar a su lado, ella se arrepentía por no haber tomado el papel de Lea. Maldita suerte-

- _Déme otra oportunidad_- se acercó la morena hasta el pequeño grupo de cuatro. Su brazo rozó el de la rubia y ahora más que nunca quería ese papel- _Por favor_

_- Ya te dimos y no la quisiste-_ observó fugazmente a la rubia y la vió con una ceja levantada-

_- Por favor. Además ¿Ya tienen el papel de Lea? Escuché que ella se quedó con el de Dianna. Aun hay una vacante. Por favor_- jamás había implorado tanto en su vida-

_- Aun no tenemos el de Lea, pero eso no te asegura quedártelo- _ habló por primera vez otro muchacho. Tenia el pelo un poco largo y una rara barba- _Deberíamos darte un_ _pequeño_ _guión y que lo actúes_. _Ahora_

-_ ¿Qué esperan? Dénmelo _

__ ¿Dónde demonios estabas?_- Marina la esperaba aun en su auto- _ Tienes que ensayar para esta noche_

_- No más_- Habló Rachel parada frente a la puerta de acompañante-

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Hasta la semana que viene Rachel- _ Quinn la saludó amistosamente con la mano antes de cruzar la calle. Su voz quería salir para devolverle las palabras, pero no obtuvo nada-

_- ¿La semana que viene?- _ la cuestionó su manager-

_- Voy a besar a la mujer más sexy que se ha presentado frente a mis ojos. ¡Felicítame Marina! Soy la nueva protagonista de American Love Story_

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _


	2. Chapter 2

AMERICAN LOVE STORY

Capitulo II: "Futuro"

Cuando Quinn Fabray abandonó los estudios en Yale, sabia que debía buscar su verdadera vocación. Ella quería actuar, recibir un guión con el paso del tiempo y luego ser reconocida en la calle por su trabajo. No quería ser parte de la facultad de derechos como su padre, Russel Fabray, la había obligado a asistir. No quería ser una mas en la lista de vergüenzas nacionales. Era una joven con toda una vida por delante y, la vida para ella, era eso: tomar el riesgo de lo que amas y no soltarlo jamás. Por eso, se vió obligada a buscar trabajo a sus cortos 18 años, vivir en un departamento poco deseado y recibir las miradas lascivas de sus vecinos. Pero era Quinn Fabray, las miradas la hacían más fuertes.

Cuando conoció a Robert, su vida dio un giro inesperado. El hombre, de cuarenta y dos años de edad en ese entonces, le ofreció un empleo mucho mejor que el que tenia, una simple camarera con un sueldo lastimosos no la llevaría adelante. Llegó a la empresa de él con solo veinte años para comenzar a filmar escenas pequeñas para películas independientes. Aun no obtenía lo que quería pero estaba cerca. Y, en una de esas noches de filmación fue cuando su vida sentimental también cambió.

Elena era su compañera de trabajo pero en un rango más alto. Ella había protagonizado dos películas y una serie cuando solo tenía 17. Ahora, con 23 igual que ella, prefería ser la asistente del director y ver a su novia fingir emociones desde el otro lado de la cámara. Pero últimamente las cosas no funcionaban como querían. La casa productora estaba al borde de la clausura por falta de dinero y los principiantes actores veían la vida desmoronarse frente a la oportunidad que se les arrancaba. Elena escuchó a Robert hablar sobre la posibilidad de una serie futura que Ryan Murphy, su rival director, comenzaría a rodar en los próximos meses. Esa misma noche, ella habló con Quinn y le comentó la idea. La rubia no dudó en averiguar todo sobre ello

- _Santana, debes mover el culo de mi sillón un día de estos. No estoy segura de cuando puede aguantarte el pobre- _ cuando el dinero ya no fue un problema, se mudó con su mejor amiga y compartían los gastos. Solo si repartir gastos significa solo para los primeros cuatro meses. Llevaban casi cinco años compartiendo piso-

- _Cállate Fabgay, están por dar los datos meteorológicos _– ordenó de espalda a ella mientras levantaba el volumen de la TV

_- ¿Desde cuándo te importa si llueve o no?- _

_- __Claro que no me importa, pero la chica del clima es… dios ¡está buenísima! ¿La has visto?- _ volteó a verl_a_ por unsegundo_- _

_- Si, y a mí no me parece la gran..._

_- Shhh, calla que __ya comenzó a hablar ¡Hasta para eso es perfecta!_- la_ r_ubia giró los ojos antes de sentarse a s_u _lado_. _Tuvo que esperar por casi quince minutos a que la morena cerrara la boca y secara sus baba_s _para volver a hablarle-

_- Vengo del casting_

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te fue?- _ finalmente apagó el aparto para brindarle su total atención-

_- Me dieron el papel- _ hubo unos minutos de silencios incómodos en el que sus miradas no se cruzaron-

-_ ¿Grabarás todo el día? - _ preguntó casi en un susurro. La rubia asintió y luego soltó un silencioso _"Si"_- _ ¿Qué haré yo en todo ese tiempo? _

_- No lo sé, San ¿Por qué no buscas algo para ti? A ti también te fascina actuar_

___- Claro_- habló la latina con ironía- _ el tema es que a nadie le gusta mi forma de ser. Eh perdido ocho empleos en solo cuatro años ¿lo recuerdas?_  


_____- ¿Quieres que hable con Elena?_

_- Tu novia me odia y yo a ella. Olvídalo_

_- __Entonces no lo sé…Oh espera ¿quieres _que le _pregunte a este_ _productor si tiene_ un p_apel para_ _ti_?- le preguntó emocionada. Santana se mordió el labio en señal de ingenuidad-_¿Y ahora_ qué?

-_ ¿Trabajar juntas? __? Somos amigas no siamesas Quinn, qué te pasa_

_- ¿ __A mi? Acabas de reclamarme que ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntas. Tú eres la rara _

_- Olvidemos esto. Mejor háblame de lo que te han dicho _

_- Bien- __- _s_e _sent_ó _frente a ell_a _cruzando las piernas. Estaba realmente emocionada_- __Comenzaré a grabar el jueves_

___- ¿Mañana? _

___- De la semana que viene Santana_

___- Oh_

___- Dianna es __una chica dulce y sencilla que irrumpe en Los Ángeles para cambiar la catastrófica vida de Lea Michele _

_____- Espera ¿tu a quién harás? _

_- Te he dicho desde el primer momento que audicioné para Dianna ¿me escuchas cuando te hablo?_

_- Por supuesto. Continua _

_- Como te decía decía, Lea es una adolescente..._

_- Espera-_ la cortó la latina nuevamente- _ ¿Besarás a una niña? _

_- No __seas idiota. Interpretaré a una adolescente sin importar la edad que tenga _

_- ¿Es eso legal? _

_- __Cállate. Lea es la típica niña mimada que cree puede llevarse el mundo por delante. Pero todo cambia cuando sufre un accidente. Es secuestrada una noche por organización de trata de personas_

_- ¿No dijiste que la serie sería romántica? _

_- Pues si, eso fue lo que me dijeron pero uno de los escritores dijo que si mantenía esa línea la serie iba a ser un fracaso. _

_-¿Entonces será dramática? _

_- Al principio si. Quieren abordar un tema de concientizacion por lo que eligieron ese_

_- ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Batichica?_

_- Dianna es la hermana de la __novia de Lea. Su hermana es asesinada en un capitulo por lo que ella será la encargada de buscar a Lea._

_- Um, suena y no a éxito ¿tu que crees? _

_- Gracias por el apoyo, Santana_

_- Solo __bromeo. Oye y ¿conociste a alguno de tus compañeros?-_

_____-Justamente a quien hará de Lea. Es tan graciosa-_ inevitablemente dibujó una sonrisa al recordar a la chica en el choque antes del saludo- ___  
_

- _¿Cómo se llama? _

_- Rachel_

_- Rachel ¿ con o sin apellido? _

_- Rachel Berry, idiota_

_- ¿Rachel Berry idiota? Mierda, hay que tener cara para llevar ese nombre- _antes de que Quinn pudiese protestar, ambas estallaron en una carcajada-

...

- _Pensé que hoy ya no venias a ensayar- _ Rachel ingresaba al teatro con su típico bolso colgando en uno de sus hombros- _ Marina __nos contó que finalmente obtuviste un papel. Felicitaciones- _Jessie , su compañero de trabajo y pareja en la obra, la abrazó cariñosamente-

- _Si, lo conseguí. __. Estoy emocionada, la semana que viene grabaremos el piloto _

_- ¿Qué pasará con esto?- _movió sus manos señalando el escenario-

- _No voy a __dejarlo. Supongo que deberé acomodar mis horarios y adaptarme. Además, la obra acaba en unos meses_

_- __Cuatro Rachel Cuatro meses ¿podrás todo ese tiempo_

_- Por __supuesto. La obra es parte de mi vida. No voy a necesitar venir todos los días a los ensayos. _

_- ¡Rach!- _en tan solo un segundo, su cuerpo se vió aprisionado contra otro y despegado unos centímetros del piso- _¡Te felicito! Oh Dios, vas a salir en la tele ¡Saldrás en la tele! _- Nueva,ente otro abrazo y la falta de aire-

- _Britt- _habló ella entre dientes- _Britt, no puedo respirar- _habló contra el pecho de las mas alta-

- _Oh, lo siento ¡Estoy _ _tan feliz! Lord me dijo que lo conseguirías, claro, me pidió un cigarrillo a cambio de leer tu futuro. Pero no se lo dí ¿Hice mal?_

- _No Britt, hiciste lo correcto- _ le aseguró Rachel con al típica dulzura que la caracterizaba cuando hablaba con la rubia- _ Oye ¿te dijo algo mas de mi futuro? _

_- Si. Que te ibas a enamorar-_ Rachel dejó caer ambas cejas-

- _ ¿Le diste otra vez queso? Eso le afecta el cerebro Britt- _Jessie soltó una pequeña risa dejándolas solas-

- _No le dí queso Rach. él lo sacó solo de la heladera_

_- ¿Se comió mi qeuso? Voy a matar a __ese gato_

_- ¡No le digas así! Además, ya no vivimos juntas. No es más tu queso_

_- Lo es porque tu mamá lo prepara para mi. Solo que siempre se lo das a él-_

_- Ya, no lo molestes. Mejor cuéntame que harás en la tele_

_- Mejor primero ensayemos. Te invito a cenar y allí te cuento todo ¿si? _

_- Está bien_

_- Ademas, tengo otra cosa que contarte también_

_..._

**Muchas gracias por las Rw y los favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Subiré al menos dos veces por semana (si continua siendo de su agrado) **

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _


	3. Ella Ella y yo

AMERICAN LOVE STORY

Capitulo III: "Ella. Ella y yo"

Ese miércoles a la noche Rachel no durmió ni una hora. Estaba nerviosa, a la mañana siguiente conocería a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo y eso siempre implica un pequeño reto. Puedes agradarles a algunos y algunos pueden agradarte a ti, o simplemente todo lo contrario. Recordó fugazmente cuando ella comenzó los primeros ensayos de su última obra, Selene, una de las chicas del coro que solo aparecían unos minutos en escena, no la saludaba ni le dedicaba alguna mirada. Aun no habían tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas pero, según Jessie, la chica siente algo por ella, de lo contrario no habría explicación para semejante desplante. Movió la cabeza desechando todo tipo de pensamientos negativos y se concentró en su nuevo proyecto.

- _Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?_- la chica frente a ella asiente aún mirando al cielo pero con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho_- Entonces…_

_- Melissa, por favor. Aún no es momento de decírselo a mis padres- _ leyó Rachel casi en un susurro parte de la escena que debería grabar al día siguiente. Solo serian distintos momentos que, luego, el equipo de edición se encargaría de armar como el esperado piloto. Ella suspiró de manera rara, su personaje debería besar a otra chica. Lea Michele estaba enamorada de Melissa Agron, la hermana de Dianna. Ahora, suspiraba entre sonrisas al recordar a Quinn, aquella rubia que interpretaría luego a su pareja final. Se preguntó si ella tambien estaría nerviosa o si quiera la recordara al haber leído el pequeño guión que se les entregó dos días atrás.

Volvió a agitar su cabeza. No hay manera de que Rachel Berry no desvaríe a la hora de pensar.

_- ¿Adivina qué?_- Rachel giró los ojos. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender Brittany a no llamarla después de la medianoche? Nunca-

_- Hola Britt ¿cómo estás?_- ironizó al dar vuelta la hoja. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al leer la escena que no podía evitar grabar tambien-

_- ¿Por qué me saludas, Rach? Nos vimos hace solo unas horas ¿Lo recuerdas? _

_- En la cena Britt, nos vimos en la cena. Van a ser las cuatro de la mañana ¿aun conservas el reloj que te regalé? _

_- No, lo siento. Lord lo puso en su mesita de luz y no quiere devolvérmelo. En fin ¿sabes qué? _

_- ¿Qué suc…oh dios-_ tragó fuertemente. ¿De verdad estaba leyendo eso?

- _¿Qué te pasó? _

_- Estoy leyendo el guión, Britt. Hay una escena de sexo demasiado fuerte_

_- La haces todas las noches con Jessie, Rach ¿De qué te sorprendes? _– Rachel bufó frustrada-

-_ No Britt, no esa escena. Estoy leyendo lo que deberé hacer mañana para la serie _

_- ¿De verdad? Cuenta_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es… es raro, no puedo contártelo por teléfono _

_- ¿Es con esa rubia que me dijiste es linda? _

_- No, no es con ella_

_- ¿No iba a ser ella tu pareja? _

_- No al principio. Esta escena es con otra actriz_

_- ¿Tambien es linda? _

_- No lo sé, no la conozco aún. No importa_- relamió sus labios, leer toda la escena descripta le secó la boca-_ ¿Qué ibas a contarme tú? _

_- ¿Yo? _

_- Britt, tú me llamaste _

_- Cierto ¿estás lista? _

_- Aja_

_- ¡Saldré de gira con Beyoncé! _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Si, me anoté en el casting de bailarinas para su nuevo video y quedé seleccionada y tambien me ofrecieron ser una de las diez chicas del staff de la gira mundial_

_- ¿Gira mundial? ¿Vas a dejarme sola en NY? _

_- Solo serán unos meses. _

_- ¿Y la obra? _

_- Rach, mi personaje es suplente. Renuncié ayer_

_- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en la cena? _

_- Lo había olvidado ¿estás molesta? _

_- No, Britt. Solo, voy a extrañarte_

_- Y yo a ti pero…_

_- Si, si, lo sé. Cada quien tiene que hacer lo que ama_

_- Te dejo que descanses entonces. Mañana paso por ti ¿si? _

_- Tengo que estar en el set en tres horas Britt_

_- Entonces paso por ti dentro de un rato. Te quiero Rach_

_- Britt_

_- ¿Si? _

_- Felicitaciones _

_….._

_- Britt, dije tres horas. ¡Maldición, voy a llegar tarde! – _se quejó Rachel apenas subió al automóvil de la rubia. Brittany había llegado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después de las siete- _No, no te detengas en los semáforos rojos_

_- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué nos matemos? _

_- Pues yo debería matarte a ti porque… ¡Brtittany cuidado! _

_- ¿No dijiste que no me detuviera? _– Rachel la fulminó con la mirada- _ ¿Es aquí? _

_- Claro ¿no ves que ya están todos? _

_- ¿A qué hora te vengo a buscar? _

_- Deja, me regreso en taxi. Suerte en tu primer ensayo con… Dios mío ¿de verdad Beyonce? Maldita rubia con suerte- _ aventó la puerta de acompañante y corrió hasta el interior de las instalaciones. Al llegar, cientos de miradas se posaron en ella y, por primera vez en su vida, se avergonzó de tanta atención- _Siento haber llegado tarde. Tuve un pequeño percance_

_- Tranquila_- habló Ryan Murphy- _ Estamos en plan de presentación. Ellos serán tus compañeros Rachel _– abrió sus brazos mostrándole todo un cast juvenil y solo dos adultos. Ella recorrió sus rostros velozmente y solo saludó con una seña a Quinn quien le devolvió una sonrisa- _Ella es Rachel Berry, la protagonista de la serie- _habló nuevamente el hombre pero para el resto. Uno a uno se acercó saludarla-

_- Rachel, soy Noah Puckerman. Mark, tu primo en la serie_- le estiró la mano amistosamente- _ ¿Eres judía?_- le señaló con los ojos la medalla que colgaba de su cuello. Ella asintió- _ Yo tambien_- se alejó y esta vez una mujer se acercó-

- _Vaya, es cierto que somos parecidas. Mi nombre es Shelby, ya sabes, la madre desesperada que busca a su hija_- la abrazó cariñosamente antes de dejarla con un hombre-

- _ Will Shuester, tu padre_- bromeó él haciendo énfasis con comillas inexistentes-

- _A mi ya me conoces- _ Quinn se acercó y le besó tiernamente la mejilla- _Un placer volverte a ver_- ella se perdió un momento en su color de ojos ¿Eran reales? Podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos

- _Hola Quinn_- su vista se perdió ahora en una pelirroja que estaba parada junto a la rubia- _¿Tu harás de…_

_- Ah no, no. Soy Elena- _estiró su mano- _La novia de Quinn_- entreabrió sus labios y sintió su corazón latir con dolor contra su pecho-

- _Oh, la novia… Rachel Berry-_ aceptó rápidamente la mano- _Pensé que eras…_

_- Esa seré yo- _volteó a su derecha para descubrir a una castaña vestida de manera rara pero agradable a la vista- _ Por fin conozco a la leyenda de Broadway. Rachel Berry, mi nombre es Marley Rose-_ se acercó para abrazarla- _ Tu pareja en la serie- _.

**...**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **


	4. Lo que va, viene Todo regresa

AMERICAN LOVE STORY

Capitulo IV: "Lo que va, viene"

Una cama. Una habitación pequeña. Ellas dos. El director.

Si quería conservar el nuevo rol que se le había otorgado solo hace unas horas, debía cumplir todo al pie de la letra.

Pero estaba nerviosa. En menos de cinco minutos comenzaría a rodar su primera escena y eso le crispaba los vellos de ambos brazos. Una cosa es fingir un orgasmo en el escenario junto a tu mejor amigo y otra, muy distinta, fingirlo en una cama con una completa desconocida. Al parecer sus dotes de actrices se hundían en lo fondo de un pozo en ese instante.

Tenía 21 cuando ganó su primer Tony. La obra Spring Awakening fue coronada como Mejor Musical, Mejor Reparto, Mejor Actriz Protagónica y Mejor Actor. Una cantidad de premios que colocaron a la obra como una de las más exitosas de los últimos tiempos. Llevaba dos años actuando a teatro lleno. Miles de espectadores la veían y oían suspirar cuando Jessie se recostaba sobre ella. Pero era Broadway. Broadway y ella se entendían como profesor y el alumno nerd de una escuela publica. Ahora, si deseaba salir una hora por semana para los millones de televidentes que la esperaban del otro lado, debía arriesgarse el doble. Tal vez el triple. O tal vez no había una cantidad desmesurada para comparar. Simplemente debía arriesgarlo todo.

_- Bien chicas, este es el cuarto de Lea_- Ryan caminaba sobre una habitación pequeña de color verde dándoles indicaciones-_ Han leído la escena ¿verdad?_- Rachel sintió la mirada de la otra chica sobre su rostro mientras ambas asentían-_ Se que es un reto para ambas, por eso no habrá presiones. Manejen la comodidad a su gusto, recuerden que es una escena igual de amorosa como sexual. Rachel_- la llamó él señalándole la cama-_ Estarás acostada del lado izquierdo para que la luz solar no moleste a ninguna. Marley, irás del lado contrario_- rápidamente, ambas chicas tomaron su posición- _¡Brad!-_ llamó a uno de su compañeros de producción-

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No me agrada el vestuario_- señaló a ambas chicas en la cama separadas por una cantidad de centímetros notables-

- _Es como lo acordamos. Melissa de manera informal y Lea recién llegada del Instituto. Además los de vestuarios se están encargando del resto. No podemos hacerles perder tiempo_

_- Bien, bien_- lo cortó él con recelo-_ Chicas ¿listas? – _Ellas se miraron antes de soltar un tímido "_Si"- ¡Pero más cerca que deben parecer enamoradas no molestas!- _se alejó hasta un rincón colocándose frente a la cámara. Cuando conoció a las dos supo que sentirían cómodas si las acompañaba solo él- _¡Acción! _

_- He pensado sobre lo que pasó con David_- habló Melissa observando el televisor mientras Lea manejaba el control remoto-

- _ La decisión que él tomo fue demasiado lejos. Aunque su familia culpe al instituto nada tenemos que ver. Ni nosotros, ni el director Figgins ni mi padre. El es otro profesor más. _

_- Lea, casi pierde la vida- _ la otra chica bufó apagando el aparato violentamente-

_- Casi se la quita que no es lo mismo. Por favor Melissa, nadie le cree lo de las amenazas_

- _ Te recuerdo que él dijo no son simples amenazas. Tu primo lo hizo_

_- Mark no es así_

_- Ha estado seis mese en prisión. No me sorprende nada de él_

_- Mark no es un mafioso_

_- Le dijo a tus padres que eras lesbiana_

_- Pero ellos no le creyeron-_ por un momento, su voz titubeó. Así como Lea, una vez ella debió pasar por algo similar-

- _Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? _

_- Me lo has dicho ayer en el parque-_ volteó hacia ella atrayéndola contra si por la cintura-

_- No me gusta Mark cerca de ti. Cerca de nosotras-_ aseguró Melissa tomando el rostro de Lea entre sus manos- _¿Cuándo saldrás de viaje?_

_- Este fin de semana_- acercó su rostro al de su novia y la besó dulcemente. `No está tan mal´, pensó Rachel mientras sus labios se movían sincronizados- _ ¿Me acompañarás al aeropuerto? _– preguntó apenas se separaron y tuvo la necesidad de mojar sus labios. Después del segundo beso sus bocas no se podían separar y debían comenzar a quitarse la ropa-

-_ ¿Y tus padres? _

_- Ellos saben que eres mi mejor amiga. Es normal que me acompañes _

_- Rusia no es un lugar seguro ¿Me llamarás todos los días? _

_- Siempre_- sellando nuevamente sus labios, Lea coló su mano derecha dentro de la remera de su novia y comenzó a acariciarla por los costados. `Muy bien Rachel ¿querías un Tony? Lo tienes ¿Quieres ahora un Emmy? ¡Consíguelo!´. Lea acomodó medio cuerpo sobre Melissa y tiró de ella para más cercanía. Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que unos minutos después el director gritó ¡Corte!

- _Bien chicas. Ahora, se arrodillaran sobre la cama pero sin encovarse ¿si?_- Marley se limpió la comisura de sus labios con dos de sus dedos para luego acomodarse- _ Que no sea lento, después la cámara se encargara de eso. Solo quédense en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba y bésense ¿listas? _

_…._

_- Dianna Agron se la declara culpable de homicidio cómplice de la señorita Melissa Agron. Sentencia, siete años de prisión- _ la rubia había sido esposada por la espalda y caminaba hacia la salida custodiada por dos policías-

_Mark Salling, queda bajo libertad luego de encontrar su persona inocente del secuestro y posterior asesinato de la señorita Lea Michele-_ después de eso, se escuchó un golpe seco del martillo de una jueza golpear en el estrado-

-_ ¡Corte! Bien muchachos. Quinn, vamos al set exterior para grabar las escenas de acción. Cámbiate y nos veremos afuera- _

Solo diez minutos después, la rubia aparecía con la ropa de color azul ajustada de prisionera, el pelo liso suelto y un guante en la mano izquierda

_- Quinn, primero hablarás con Vanessa y luego del desorden, esquivaras las balas, en este caso el ruido y correrás hasta saltar el tejado. Del otro lado habrá un colchón ¿si? Te levantas, tomas la moto y andas hasta Ian y él cortará la escena. ¡A sus puestos! Suggar, acomódate detrás del aro de baloncesto. ¡Acción! _

Dianna estaba sentada contra la húmeda pared del patio de las reclusas con lápiz y un cuaderno en mano. Dibujar era el único pasatiempo que tenia allí dentro. Podía hacer algún deporte o besarse con alguna de las chicas como lo hacían algunas tras los árboles. Pero nada parecía divertido. Llevaba tres meses allí dentro que ya parecían tres décadas.

- _Mi hermano tiene seis años y dibuja mejor que tu_- Vanessa, su compañera de celda, le habló por segunda vez. La primera fue cuando le dijo _"no dormirás en ninguno de los dos colchones. Ambos me pertenecen" _

_- No me cabe la menor duda_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces una rubia mas que nos roba el oxigeno a los demas_

_- Estoy cumpliendo mi condena_- hasta el momento, no le había dedicado ninguna mirada y no quería hacerlo-

_- Eso es lo que todas hacemos ¿A quien mataste?_- la punta del lápiz se quebró ruidosamente cuando la pelota de baloncesto entraba, por primera vez en el día, dentro del aro-

_- A alguien importante _

_- ¿Estás loca? _

_- No, pero ojala lo estuviera_

_- A mi quedan dieciocho años aquí dentro y no pienso esperar a que vengan a consumirme. En quince minutos habrá un motín ¿te sumas?_- la rubia la observó de reojo y luego completamente- _ Puedes morir afuera, mientras huyes como una nueva fugitiva o puedes hacerlo aquí dentro, cuando esos malditos nos comiencen a disparar. Arriesga o pierde rubia-_ le tendió el cigarrillo antes de alejarse de allí.

Observó a su alrededor, las mujeres que la rodeaban comenzaban a dispersarse y algunas a cantar por debajo de su tono de voz habitual. Dos policías se alistaban desde la cabina alta que las controlaban y, de un momento a otro, una pequeña bomba explotó a unos metros. Tomó fuertemente su cuaderno y comenzó a correr en zigzag entre el resto hasta llegar a un paredón rodeado de alambre de púas. Cuando se aferró a él, una bala rozó su hombro desgarrando esa parte de la ropa, inmediatamente saltó hacia el otro lado escuchando como ciento de mujeres corrían tras ella y encontraban eso amado y molesto llamado libertad. Lo habían conseguido-

_- ¡Corte! Perfecto chicas. Quinn, aun te queda una escena con Marley. Prepárate y luego ve hacia el plató central-_ ella asintió aun con la adrenalina recorrer su sangre-

…

- _¡Acción!- _

_- Dianna es mi novia, necesito que me ayudes_- una desesperada Melissa, acorralaba a Dianna dentro de su apartamento. Diez minutos atrás había recibido una llamada pidiendo el rescate para su novia. El secuestro, que equivalía a la vida de la chica, tenia como tiempo limite una semana y cinco millones de dólares para intercambio.

- _No tengo ese dinero _

_- ¡Por dios! No estoy hablando del dinero ¡eres miembro del escuadrón nacional de investigadores! ¡Eres una puta agente encubierta! ¡Ayúdame en esto! _

_- Anota allí todo lo que han hecho el ultimo día que se vieron- _le tendió una libreta y una lapicera- _ Describe la forma en la que iba vestida, con quienes hablaron y si se cruzaron con algún desconocido_- el pulso de la castaña temblaba mientras hacía lo que su hermana le pidió. Entre palabras, se limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban sin piedad-

_- Listo_

_- Bien. No te entrometas en esto. Compraré un pasaje a Rusia para visitar el hotel dónde se hospedó _

_- Te acompaño_

_- Te dije que te mantengas al margen_- la salida de su propia casa fue violenta y, tras cerrar la puerta, Brad aplaudió por la última escena

- _Chicas, agotador ¿verdad?-_ Marley se terminaba de secar las lagrimas y Quinn tomaba su bolso- _Ha sido increíble trabajar con ambas. Nos vemos mañana_

_- Adiós Brad_ _¿Qué tal tu primer día?- _preguntó Quinn mientras caminaban al estacionamiento-

_- Raro. Imagínate grabar una escena de sexo en tu primera hora de trabajo_

_- ¿De sexo? ¿Con quien has trabajado? _

_- Pues con Rachel .Ella y yo somos novias ¿no? _

_- Claro_- cerró los ojos frente al tonto detalle que dejó escapar- _ Am ¿lo han tenido que hacer desnudas? _

_-No, por ahora no. Rachel es muy profesional ¿sabes? Me tocó con mucho cuidado y respeto. Me agrada, de hecho quedamos en cenar juntas mañana. Hoy se fue más temprano porque tiene que presentarse en la obra. _

_- ¿Cenarán juntas? - ` ¿_Tan rápido?´- pensó Quinn mientras recordaba aquel banco de la segunda fila diez meses atrás cuando ella tambien vio la obra. Por supuesto que Rachel era muy profesional.

- _¿Entonces? _

_- Ah, perdón ¿Cómo dijiste? _

_- Que si quieres ir con nosotras. _

_- Oh no, no lo creo. Estoy acostumbrada a cenar con mi novia y no pretendo romper esa tradición_

_- Como quieras. Hasta mañana-_ la saludó solo con una mano y se perdió dentro de su auto. Quinn la observó marcharse ¿Será que presenciaría esos típicos romances que sobrepasan la pantalla hacia una realidad en que el que solo los fans eran felices? Movió su cabeza. Apenas llevaba unas horas de trabajo y ya hablaba de fans y romances.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que Lea Michele terminaría con Dianna Agron ¿Será algo que los televidentes aceptarían?

Se mordió el labio, estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo

...

**Para las dudas de con quien está Rachel y que orientación tiene, todo va a estar en el siguiente cap. **

**Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS por las Rw**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	5. Conexión Directa

Capitulo V: Conexión Directa

_- No, no, no…menos ¿Quién quiere ser paseadora de perros en estos tiempos? ¡No hay nada!_- una molesta Santana arrojó un marcador rojo al piso. Era el segundo día de grabaciones de Quinn y ella no quería ni podía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Llevaba casi media hora leyendo el periódico detenidamente para encontrar un buen empleo-

- _Santana limpiarás la alfombra que acabas de manchar con ese marcador. Voy al supermercado ¿necesitas algo? _

_- ¿A qué hora tienes que ir al set?_

_- 8: 15 ¿Vas a querer algo si o no? Se me hace tarde _

_- Si, unas cervezas, hamburguesas, papitas fritas y…._

_- Púdrete- _le dedicó el dedo medio antes de abandonar el departamento-

- _Bingo-_ susurró mientras encerraba un anuncio. "Se necesita asistente de producción con experiencia para importante obra de teatro"- _Puff ¿Quién necesita experiencia cuando puede aprender en el momento? _– recortó el pequeño pedazo de diario y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Emocionada, se puso de pie rápidamente y azotó la puerta al irse. Ese empleo iba a ser suyo costara lo que costara-

…

- _¡Escena Uno!- _ el director de la obra buscó con la mirada a sus protagonistas, apenas cinco segundos después ambos aparecían en escena y comenzaban con el dialogo que ya conocían de memoria. El ensayo duró dos horas y acabó mas tarde de lo que Rachel deseaba- _ Bien chicos. Nos vemos a la noche- _ la morena tomó su bolso y, sin despedirse de nadie, corrió hasta tomar el autobús; era en momentos como esos que extrañaba aun más a Brittany.

- _No puede ser cierto-_ antes de llegar a la parada, el transporte pasaba a su lado a una alta velocidad- _¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Ey!- _ corrió hasta lo que sus piernas le permitieron sin éxito alguno- _ Mierda, ¿por qué a mi? ¡Taxi!_- intentó frenar un automóvil pero el conductor le señaló que llevaba a alguien detrás- _¡Mierda! _

- _¿Mala suerte, hobbit?_- volteó rápidamente cuando escuchó a alguien hablar a su espalda-

_- ¿Perdón? _– preguntó molesta ¿Quién se creía esa desconocida para hablarle así?

_- Siempre hay un día con mala suerte. El mío acaba de comenzar. _

_- ¿Nos conocemos? _

_- No, no podría olvidar esos dos centímetros pegados al piso- _Rachel volvió su mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados. Era el primer día de su vida en que se cruzaba con alguien salido de un internado psiquiátrico-

-_ Ey, ey enana, lo siento. Solo bromeaba-_ fuertemente, la chica la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a voltear- _Lo siento, solo que me pareciste muy graciosa y no pude evitar reírme ¿Estás bien? _

_- No, no estoy bien. Y te agradecería que dejes de llamarme enana. Es un apodo muy despectivo para alguien que no conoces_- en ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar. "Ryan", leyó en la pantalla y sus nervios brotaron por cada uno de sus poros- _Mierda, mierda y mierda-_ decidió ignorarlo y retomar su camino- _ Debo irme, nos vemos. Por cierto, no fue agradable conocerte_

_- No le digas así a la persona que podría hacerte llegar a tiempo a donde tengas que ir. Tengo mi auto a unos metros ¿vamos? _

_…._

_- Pero ¿dónde demonios se metió esta niña? ¡Ian! ¿Has podido contactarla? – _Ryan Murphy se paseaba molesto por el estudio de grabación. Era solo el segundo día de trabajo y su protagonista llevaba más de una hora de retraso-

- _Intenté llamarla pero no contesta. Le dejé un mensaje pero tampoco respondió_

_- Bien, comienza las grabaciones con el resto- _ caminó hasta encerrarse dentro de su oficina. Ese día alguien se quedaría sin trabajo-

…..

- _Entonces… ¿eres actriz?_

- _Santana te dije tres veces seguidas que si_

_- ¿Y por qué entonces nunca he visto tu rostro en alguna película o algo? _

_- Soy actriz de teatro. Pero desde ayer comencé a grabar una serie_

_- ¿Una serie? ¿Para qué cadena? _

_- FOX_

_- Espera… ¿estarás en "American Love Story"? _

_- Si_- brincó en su asiento dando pequeños aplausos- _¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_- Mi a miga tambien aparecerá allí _

_- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? _

_- Quinn. Quinn Fabray _

_- Oh ¿eres amiga de Quinn? _

_- Acabo de decirlo hobbit- _rodó los ojos cuando Rachel le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación-

- _Rachel, que me llamo Rachel _

_- Si, Rachel que… ¡Rachel! Claro, la que muestra uno de sus pechos en la obra esa de primavera- _

_- Despertar de primavera ¿Has ido a verla? _

_- No, pero Quinn si y dijo que quedó anonadada con tu actuación. _

_- Quinn…ella ¿me vio… quiero decir, ¿fue a ver la obra? _

_- ¿No escuchas bien o tiendes a preguntar lo que se te dice? _

-_ Gracias, Santana. Aunque estoy segura que temprano no he llegado-_ habló Rachel cuando el auto estacionaba frente a su lugar de trabajo- _Has sido de mucha ayuda, gracias, de verdad- _ le besó la mejilla y salió del auto- _¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_- preguntó desde la ventanilla-

- _ ¿Conoces a mucha gente del teatro? _

_- ¿Quieres ser actriz? _

_- ¿Conoces o no enana? _

_- Algunos ¿por qué? _

_- Vengo de una entrevista de trabajo, para asistente de producción y no me lo dieron ¿crees…_

_- Eh escuchado que mi director tambien necesita a alguien- _ le guiñó el ojo dedicándole una sonrisa- _Le hablaré de ti _

_- Gracias. Anota mi número de teléfono_

_….. _

- _¡Corte!-_ escuchó Quinn cuando terminó su segunda escena del día. En la primera, Dianna y Melissa recibían una visita del primo de Lea con fines de amenaza y dejaba algunos golpes visibles en ambas. El segundo, fue cuando grabó la muerte de su hermana. La habían preparado con diez minutos de anticipación. El lugar era en la vereda de su propia casa, un auto pasaba a larga velocidad y arrojaba el cuerpo sin vida de Melissa.

Una de las primeras grabaciones pero que formarían parte del final de la primera parte de la primera temporada.

- ¡_Rachel!- _ levantó la vista apenas escuchó el nombre de la chica. Allí aparecía la morena con ropa deportiva bajo los reclamos de su director- _ ¿Qué demonios haces a esta hora? _

_- Lo siento mucho Ryan, el horario del teatro se atrasó y no pude posponerlo _

_- ¿Y que se supone? ¿Qué entonces yo debo posponer la fecha de estreno de mi serie? En dos semanas sale al aire ¡Dos semanas Rachel! _

_- Ryan, de verdad, de verdad que…_

_- Nada ¿te tomas más en serio Broadway que la televisión? Entonces regresa al teatro. Estás despedida- _ Rachel alzó ambas cejas y su mandíbula rozaba el suelo por la incredulidad.

Sigilosamente, Quinn se acercó para ver la reacción de la morena y escucharla hablar-

_- ¿Despedida? No Ryan, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo _

_- Ya hemos grabado casi dos capítulos seguidos y tú solo tu participación en el piloto. Puedo reemplazarte de la noche a la mañana _

_- Ryan, por favor. Necesito esta oportunidad, de verdad que lo siento mucho_

_- ¿Qué sucede?- _ Marley, así como un grupo considerado de personas, se acercó a ver lo que pasaba-

- _Despidieron a Rachel- _ contestó Quinn cuando su voz se lo permitió-

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¡No estén mirando aquí! ¡Vayan a trabajar!- _gritó el director mas enojado y tirando de Rachel para hablar con mas privacidad- _Si esto se vuelve a repetir Rachel, te quedaras sin trabajo ¿está claro? En el mundo del espectáculo hasta un minuto cuenta en contra. Ve a cambiarte- _

_….._

_- Ey ¿estás bien?- _ Rachel arrojó la revista que leía cuando vió a Quinn entrar a vestuarios-

_- Si me despedían iba a morirme. Hace tiempo que espero una oportunidad como esta. _

_- Ryan parece un perro rabioso todo el día- _ observó fugazmente a la mujer que maquillaba a Rachel en una petición de silencio. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza- _ ¿Problemas de agenda? _

_- Si. La obra esta más ajustada que de costumbre y además mi mejor amiga salió de viaje por lo que no puedo contar con mi taxi personal Cuando cobre mi primer cheque voy a comprarme un auto. Definitivamente voy a hacerlo _

_- Yo tengo la suerte de que vivo a unas calles_- Rachel la miró con el seño fruncido-

_- ¿Estás hablando en serio? _

_- Aja. Ayer vine en auto y hoy tambien, pero cuando los días me lo permitan vendré caminando, hay que aprovechar el aire libre_

_- Pues te envidio. Vivo en una punta de NY, en otra punta está el teatro y en otra mas lejos este querido set. No recuerdo haber tenido tanta mala suerte en mi vida _

_- ¿Mala suerte? Estamos a un paso de ser famosas ¡No puedes llamar a eso mala suerte! _– Rachel rió y Quinn ladeó la cabeza analizándola. Jamás había escuchado a alguien reír con tanta energía- _ ¿Qué harás por primera vez cuando todo el mundo te conozca? _

_- No lo sé, pero me gustaría mucho conocer a Barbra Streisand_

_- Entonces si lo sabes ¿Es tu ídolo?- _ la morena asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas- _Oh ¿por qué te sonrojas? _`Que tierna se ve así´- pensó Quinn e inmediatamente movió la cabeza quitando esas palabras-

- _Lo siento, siempre me pasa. _

_- ¡A rodar!- _ Brad golpeó la puerta al pasar por allí. Ellas se sonrieron y decidieron ir juntas. La próxima escena era de ellos dos más Marley-

…..

- _ Hola Lea, buenos días- _ la rubia saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la morena después de abrir la puerta-

_- Dianna ¿está Melissa? – _una alterada Lea caminó sin importancia hacia dentro de la casa- _ ¿Está?_- volteó antes de subir las escaleras-

- _En su cuarto ¿qué sucede? _– Sin responderle, Lea corrió escaleras arriba y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novia frente al espejo-

_- ¡Eres una puta! – _La empujó contra el vidrio produciendo un estruendoso ruido y provocándole un corte en la mejilla derecha de la castaña- _¿Por qué te acostaste con él?-_ le gritó cuando la tiró sobre la cama y se subió sobre su cuerpo- ¡_Yo si te amo! _

_- Dios, Melissa-_ Dianna entraba intentando separar a las chicas pero recibió una cachetada accidentalmente en la cara- _¡Lea! ¡Lea detente o llamaré a la policía! _– cegada y aturdida por los celos, Lea seguía gritándole a su novia. Dianna tomó el florero y lo estallo contra su cabeza.

- ¡_Corte! Excelente chicas. Rachel ¿estás bien? –_ el objeto era de utilería pero así mismo podía llegar a provocar un pequeño dolor al romperlo-

-_ Si Brad, gracias- _se levantó y le tendió la mano a Marley para que hiciera lo mismo- _Tu ¿estás bien?-_ le preguntó a la chica cuando la tuvo frente a ella-

_- Si, vaya, tienes buena mano. _

_- Lo siento ¿te lastime? _

_- No, solo un pequeño rasguño- _ le mostró debajo de la barbilla que, efectivamente, tenía una línea roja formada por un rasguño-

- _ Perdón ¿y tu Quinn? _

_- Repito lo que ella dijo, tienes buena mano-_ le acarició el hombro en señal de tranquilidad. Brad anunció minutos después de que el día había acabado- _Bueno, parece que es hora de irnos. Que pasen buena noche chicas- _ besó a cada en la mejilla y abandonó el set. Rachel la observó irse y, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, la siguió unos pasos hasta encontrar su bolso. Iba a seguirla hasta lo que sus ojos le permitieran pero se detuvo al verla afuera recibiendo un beso de su novia. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero antes de subir al auto, Quinn volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo.

Perdió de vista el auto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

- ¿_Has dejado el vino? No encuentro una mísera botella, necesito tomar algo antes de la presentación _

_- Jessie ¿estás en mi departamento? _

_- Para eso me diste una copia de la llave ¿no? _

_- No, te la di para cuando pase algo importante _

_- Por eso. Mejor apúrate que en unas horas tenemos que estar en el teatro. _

_- Pide una pizza y estaré allí en… diablos, voy a tener que caminar. Esto de tener dos trabajos no es para mí. Te veo en un rato_

_- Aquí te espero _

_…_

La lejanía de su familia y de sus antiguos amigos canalizó en Quinn proyectos futuros totalmente solitarios. Cuando llegó a New York era una pequeña adolescente parada en medio de una calle observando el cielo girar a su alrededor, cualquiera podía estar en su lugar y ella en ese momento era lo que deseaba. No estar parada allí sola.

Llegó con un simple bolso en que guardaba una chaqueta, una libreta, una lapicera y sus documentos. Estaba varada a la orilla de algo totalmente desconocido y, que cualquiera pensaría, sin lugar a mejorar.

Pero demostró lo contrario.

Acostumbrada como en la preparatoria, sabia que frente a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas. Y ella estaba, literalmente, con la soga en el cuello.

Pasó las primeras dos semanas durmiendo en la Terminal de autobuses, los asientos de espera no eran cómodos pero eran mejores que el duro cemento de alguna calle peligrosa. Había gente que la reconoció como la chica que dormía allí y otras implemente parecían ignorarla. No sabía cual de las dos le gustaba, si llamar la atención o no. Después de esos días, supo que lo mejor era pasar desapercibida.

Cuando obtuvo su primer trabajo, después del segundo pago mensual, fue cuando pudo apropiarse de un departamento; en realidad consistía solo de una vieja habitación, la cocina sumamente pequeña y un baño que ella misma debió higienizar. Jamás se había sentido tan adulta como en ese momento. Y solo tenía 17 años.

Santana le dijo una tarde que todo actor, antes de obtener un buen papel, pasaba primero por la cama del director. Ella jamás lo haría porque simplemente no le atraían los hombres y eso lo comprobó con Sam, aquel rubio que moría por ella pero ella lo consideraba un hermano. Además físicamente eran iguales.

"_Entonces consigue un casting en el que haya una directora y acuéstate con ella" _– le replicó la latina. Ambas estaban al borde de la miseria si no hacían algo para mejorar.

Y ella lo hizo.

Elena era perfecta. Joven, hermosa y adinerada, el pasaje gratuito al mundo que ella soñaba. Bastó solo una sonrisa y una invitación a tomar algo para terminar con su cometido. Ella siempre se había manejado así y nadie tenía el derecho de recriminárselo. No cuando en el mundo no rodeaban precisamente ángeles sino personas como ella.

"_Quinn no te ama, perra" –_ le gritó Santana en la cara una noche totalmente ebria. Quinn creyó que todo lo que había logrado se iba a derrumbar. Elena era buena pero no tonta. Se distanciaron unos días en el Quinn tuvo que hacer meritos para regresar todo a la normalidad, aun su vida no estaba estable y no podía darse el lujo de darle un empujón quebrándolo todo.

En esos dos años jamás habían pasado de besos y caricias, pero Elena quería asegurarse el amor de la rubia con el siguiente paso. Y Quinn no tuvo escapatoria. A pesar de todo los "Te amo" que le susurró la pelirroja esa noche, ella no le devolvió ninguno.

Ahora, si su futuro finalmente se encaminaba, esa historia quedaría atrás.

_- ¿Estás segura entonces que estás bien?-_ le preguntó Elena apenas salieron del set de grabación mientras conducía el auto-

_- Si Elena, solo fue un accidente. Ni siquiera se nota – _le mostraba Quinn a su novia la cachetada que Rachel le había dado-

- _Cuéntame un poco mas de la serie_

_- ¿Qué mas quieres saber? _– Observaba por la ventanilla las luces de NY-

- _¿Cuántas temporadas tendrá? _

_- Si todo marcha bien, dos_

_- ¿Cuántos capítulos? _

_- Catorce por temporadas _

_- Mmm y ¿Santana ya encontró trabajo? –_ la rubia la miró inmediatamente-

- _No, por qué _

_- Ya sabes, debe independizarse ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir juntas? _

_- Elena llevamos tres años, entras y sales de mi departamento cuando se te da la gana, manejas mi auto- _le señaló justo lo que estaba haciendo- _¿Qué mas quieres?_ _Sabes que convivir llevaría a algo tal vez que en realidad no deseemos _

_- Estoy esperándolo desde hace tiempo. Tus padres, nuestros amigos, inclusive ahora tus compañeros de trabajo ¡todos lo saben! _

_- Ryan habló conmigo hoy_

_- ¿De qué? _

_- El dice que si la gente sabe de nuestra relación… mi carrera puede verse afectada_

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y quien demonios es él para decir eso?! _

_- Es mi jefe._

_- Da igual, no vas a hacerle caso ¿o si? _

_- Por favor Elena, tú y yo sabemos que los productores no contratan a gays o lesbianas para sus películas. Menos aun cuando nadie los conoce _

_- ¿Estás diciendo que vas a negarme? - _ detuvo el auto frente al departamento de la rubia. Ambas perdieron la vista en Santana sentada afuera fumando un cigarrillo- _ Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Quinn. Porque no estoy dispuesta a callarme por tu simple trabajo- _ golpeó con sus dedos el volante rítmicamente y la rubia entendió que debía bajarse-

_- Puedes quedarte con el auto esta noche- _ la pelirroja apretó el acelerador y se alejó de allí en tan solo unos segundos-

…

- _No hobbit, me lo prometiste… ¿Cómo que cuando? Cuando te deje en tu trabajo… Lo siento si olvidaste tu promesa, cúmplela… Si, te estoy amenazando- _ Quinn se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga a esperar que acabe la llamada- _ ¿Casi pierdes el trabajo?... Pues tu ya estabas retrasada cuándo yo te deje… No, no me cortes por… ¡Enana!- _ le gritó al celular cuando Rachel colgó porque tenia que cenar- _ Me la vas a pagar cuando te vea_

_- ¿Nueva conquista? _

_- ¿Qué? No. Es Rachel - _ molesta, Quinn apretó los labios cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre-

- _¿Rachel? ¿Qué Rachel? _

_-Rachel Berry, idiota _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Estabas hablando con mi compañera de trabajo? _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? _

_- ¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qué tienes su número de teléfono? _

_- Ey, ey, una pregunta a la vez._

_- ¿Desde cuando se conocen? _

_- ¿Eres del FBI? _

_- ¡Santana, hablo en serio! _

_- Me voy a comer. Rachel nombró la palabra sagrada cena y me dio hambre ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? _

_- No, gracias _

_- ¿Peleaste con Elena? _

_- Algo así _

_- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con ella? _

_- Cállate ¿Por qué le dices hobbit a Rachel?- _Santana giró los ojos y, antes de Quinn pudiera retenerla, se escabulló hasta la cocina-

….

- _Y mañana terminaremos la escena del rapto. Me encanta pero a la vez creo que voy a saturarme con tanto trabajo, Jessie_- Rachel había caminado por casi treinta minutos hasta llegar a su departamento. Al entrar, su mejor amigo la esperaba con la cena y dos copas de vino-

_- Lo harás bien, Rach- _ambos callaron un momento y Rachel sabía el por qué. Entre ella y Jessie no había secretos y se conocían a la perfección. Con una simple mirada sabían que le pasaba al otro-

- _No sentí nada_

_- Aja _

_- Hablo en serio Jessie. Fue una escena_

_- En el que tocabas a una chica semidesnuda_

_- Si, si, a cualquiera le puede pasar. Me ayudó para saber que…no me gustan las chicas _

_- No puedo creer que estoy escuchando eso- _ dejó él la copa de vino a un lado del sillón y sentó al lado de la chica- _ Rachel, nada pasará si te sientes atraída por una chica. Tus padres son el mejor ejemplo de eso _

_- Quinn tiene novia _

_- ¿No estábamos hablando de la otra chica… Marley? _

_- Si, pero ella no me gusta. _

_- A ver ¿qué sentiste cuando le quitaste la remera? _

_- Nada _

_- Te voy a dejar de pasar los pósteres de chicas desnudas si no me lo dices _

_- Está bien- _ bufó ella- _ Me temblaron las manos. Y si el director no cortaba iba a quitarle el brassier _

_- ¡Bingo! Los protagonistas de la obra más heterosexual son gays. _

_- No soy gay _

_-No, claro que no. Eres lesbiana- _ la rodeó con sus brazos al verla taparse la cara. Rachel era igual de fuerte como débil- _¿Cuál es el problema? _

_- Que si actuó así con alguien que no me atrae ¿que pasará cuando me quede un minuto a solas con Quinn? _

_- ¿Marley es linda?_

- _No…si, no lo sé. Es una chica común y corriente _

_- ¿Común y corriente como tu o Britt? ¿O común como quien? _

_- Común Jess, común. _

_- ¿Y por eso cancelaste la cena en la que habían quedado?_

_- Ella sabe que estoy con la obra. Es muy dulce _

_- ¿Dulce solo por comprenderte? Que comentario más gay _

_- ¡Te odio!- _ le gritó entre risas mientras se subía sobre él y lo golpeaba con una de las almohadas- _¿Ya es hora de irnos? _

_- Aja… al menos que quieras que te despidan de otro trabajo _

_-¿Ya te dije que te odio?_

Y en esas dos únicas presentaciones, Rachel escuchó los silbidos descontrolados del publico, las manos fuertemente azotadas entre si en un eufórico aplauso y algunos rostros mostrando lagrimas.

Si, Broadway era importante, pero ella ahora debía concentrarse en su nuevo proyecto. Una serie dramática que podía catapultarla a la fama o enterrarla bajo cien metros de tierra. Soy Rachel Berry, se recordó a si misma mientras Jessie le rodeaba la cintura para saludar al publico. La tierra solo la taparía cuando alguien guarde sus fotos o cuadros después de su muerte. No de otra manera.

Había soñado desde pequeña lo que ahora podría comenzar a tener. Y lo iba a conseguir.

Raramente, la figura de Quinn se presentó en su mente justo al momento en el que el telón se cerraba.

Sonrió, porque la rubia aun no se lo había dicho, pero ella tambien había estado tiempo atrás aplaudiéndola.

Sonrió aun más porque ahora tenía un cable de conexión directo hacia ella: Santana.

La iba a convertir en una de sus mejores amigas si eso la acercaba más a la rubia. Igual de obsesiva, Rachel Berry siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Y ella en ese momento ya tenía qué: Quinn Fabray.

…..

**¡Hola gente! Cap largo pero no encontraba la manera de cortarlo. **

**Seguramente el tema de la serie es un poco confusa pero el cap en el que esté el estreno les voy a dejar un resumen de la historia así entienden de que va exactamente y quien se muere (que no es mi querida Lea pero ya se han dado cuenta si es Melissa) **

**Varias ya quieren que quite a Elena y tranquilas que durará poco (además en este cap se entendió por qué Quinn está con ella) Que perra Quinn ¿verdad? ¿Pero quien no ama a Quinn así? **

**Alguien preg cada cuanto actualizaré y eso será dos veces por semana. **

**Muchas gracias por las rw, las alertas y los favoritos **

**Glee no me pertenece **


	6. Sensaciones

Capitulo VI: "Sensaciones"

La primera semana de grabación había acabado con mucho éxito, el mismo que el productor de la serie esperaba al salir al aire a los siete días siguientes. Aun faltaban unas escenas de editar y otras por terminar de grabar pero el ritmo que habían tomado todos los actores era considerable y de manera positiva.

Ryan ya había dado la orden a sus escritores de comenzar a escribir la segunda parte de la primera temporada con un final abierto para dar lugar a la segunda y final. Como con todos sus proyectos, él añoraba ser elogiado por los críticos y demandado por la audiencia. Era un hecho, "American Love Story" lo regresaría a su esencia laboral y con más potencial que nunca.

Esa mañana, uno de los gerentes de FOX lo llamó para comunicarle que su serie saldría los martes de 22: 30 a 23: 30 dejando lugar para los comerciales en un tiempo de apenas ocho minutos totales. Así como Ryan Murphy era conocido por comenzar sus series con éxito, no era desconocido para nadie que las mismas terminaban de la peor manera; por eso, FOX lo obligó a dividir en dos partes la primera temporada esperando ver la reacción del público.

Ningún productor había tocado el tema de homosexualidad ni trata de personas en un proyecto semanal, por lo que darle una oportunidad era todo un desafío, pero Ryan Murphy era así, llevaba todo al limite y , a veces, daba un empujón para acabarlo ruidosamente. La cadena no iba a arriesgarse tanta veces por él. Era su última oportunidad y lo sabia. O hacia todo casi perfecto o no lo hacía.

-_ ¡Corte!-_ gritó cuando Lea, el personaje de Rachel, era arrastrada de ambos pies y sacada cruelmente de debajo de la cama de su novia. Ese era lo que Ryan deseaba como final del segundo capitulo para comenzar a contar la historia: un secuestro, abuso sexual, traición, muerte y tragedia. El amor comenzaría en otra etapa: en la segunda parte.

- _Creo que me rompí una uña- _ se quejó Rachel cuando el mismo muchacho que la arrastró la ayudó a levantarse- _ Gracias_- simplemente le sonrió. El chico era un extra por lo que ni siquiera sabía su nombre-

- _ Rachel, están armando en el set de al lado la otra parte del secuestro. Ve a maquillaje y luego te espero allá- _ ella asintió y camino directamente al salón dónde en realidad no iba a mejorar su imagen, todo lo contrario. La despeinaron sutilmente y le corrieron el maquillaje que, luego, su llanto, debía acabar casi por completo-

La escena fue bastante desgarradora y Rachel solo pudo llorar más que real por lo mismo: eso le sucedía a diario a miles de chicas y ella solo tenía que fingirlo. Cuando un chico se acostó sobre su espalda y fingió penetrarla violentamente, ella se sintió más frágil por lo que la actuación fue casi natural. Ryan la felicitó entre los cortes de las tomas.

- _Excelente trabajo Rachel. Nos tomamos quince minutos para almorzar y regresamos_

…..

Quinn se sirvió un plato de ensalada con tomates y una botella y se ubicó en la misma mesa que Puck y Marley; el chico le parecía simpático pero era un coqueto de primer lugar. Marley era un tanto era reservada pero no tímida. Ella, por el momento, decidió optar por un perfil bajo.

Ese lunes ya llegaba al mediodía y aun no se había cruzado con Rachel y era porque en los primeros capítulos sus personajes apenas tenían algún tipo de contacto, estaba un poco molesta y solo era por una razón: conocía poco a Rachel pero fue la primera con al que entabló conversación por lo que hablar con ella era mas agradable que hablar con cualquiera.

- _¿Y tu Quinn?-_ escuchó como Marley le preguntaba algo mientras reía con Puck pero ella no sabia de qué-

- _Perdón ¿cómo decías?_

- _¿Qué usarás para el estreno? _

_- Aun no lo sé. Supongo que un vestido cualquiera. Realmente no me he puesto a pensar en eso_

_- Me gusta nuestras escenas. Aunque no parecemos hermanas casi-_ volvió a reír la castaña bajo una forzada sonrisa de Quinn-

- _A mi también. Eres muy buena manejando el drama._

_- Fui a un club de teatro cuando tenía doce. Lo amaba_

_- ¿De verdad? Debería haberlo notado ¿Hiciste alguna obra? _

_- Con un compañero hicimos Romeo y Julieta. Una pasión única _

_- ¿Te gusta el teatro? _

_- Lo amo. De hecho este viernes iré a ver la obra de Rachel. Soy su invitada especial-_ los ojos de Quinn se desviaron sin disimulo hacia el leve golpe de codo que Puck le dio a la chica-

_- Me parece que la química va demasiado bien ¿verdad?- _ habló el chico por primera vez y ella en realidad hubiera querido callarlo con un golpe-

- _Rachel es muy…interesante. Apenas llevamos una semana de conocernos y me cae mas que bien_- aseguró Marley observando como Quinn le levantaba una ceja- _ ¿A ti te cae bien, Quinn?_

_- ¿Por qué no? Es muy simpática_

_- ¿Quién es simpática?_- la rubia abrió los ojos al máximo cuando la voz de Rachel preguntó a sus espaldas-

- _Justo estábamos hablando…._

_- De que estamos muy cerca del estreno- _ calló Quinn a Marley rápidamente al sentir a Rachel sentarse a su lado-

- _¿Verdad que si? Estoy muy emocionada, podemos llevar a un invitado ¿a quienes llevarán ustedes? _

_- Yo a mi hermano. Es un creído busca fotos por lo que quiere tener su minuto de fama- _ habló Puck antes de llevar su gaseosa a la boca-

- _Yo iré sola. Nadie tiene por qué opacarme_- bromeó Marley y la única que no rió fue Quinn- _¿Tu Rachel? _

_- Supongo que a mi marido_- inmediatamente seis ojos voltearon a verla- _ Es Jessie, mi compañero en la obra pero de cariño nos tratamos así_

_- Me había asustado- _suspiró Marley y ahora las miradas confusas se concentraron en ella- _Digo, yo sola y mi supuesta novia casada. Raro- _ se excusó con lo primero que pasó por su mente- _¿Y tu Quinn? _

_- A Elena-_ miró de reojo a Rachel que en ningún momento le retiraba la mirada- _Solo que debemos vernos como amigas_

- ¿_Llevan mucho tiempo juntas?- _ preguntó Marley-

- _Bastante… ¿Alguien más está en pareja? _

_- Soltero-_ Puck levantó las cejas sugestivamente para las tres-

_- Igual yo-_ respondieron al unísono Rachel y Marley-

_- Quinn, tu día a acabado. El resto vengan a grabar la última escena_- apareció Brad con una lata de gaseosa en mano llamando a los que faltaban-

- _ ¿Irán a la fiesta después del estreno?-_ preguntó Quinn, una rara sensación de no querer alejarse de allí se había colado en su cuerpo-

- _Por supuesto-_ respondieron los tres mientras se ponían de pie-

- _Hasta mañana Quinn- _ Rachel le acarició la espalda y le besó lentamente la mejilla. Esperó que el ardor que sintió en ellas Rachel no lo haya sentido-

- _Buena suerte Rachel…Mmm Rachel- _ la llamó después de ver a los otros dos chicos irse-

- _¿Si? _

_- Lo había olvidado pero Santana dijo que la llames_

_- Cierto, lo haré esta noche. Gracias por recordármelo-_ le sonrió de medio lado y Quinn supo distinguir algo, eso era coqueteo puro_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_- llegar de vuelta unos minuto tarde a la grabación no iba a hacerle ya nada-

- _Excelente… ¿El tuyo? _

_- Pues aun no ha terminado pero… va por el mismo camino._

_- ¡Rachel!- _ Marley la llamó desde la puerta y Quinn se mordió el labio esperando a que se fuera-

- _Bien, me voy. Que tu día siga mejorando Dianna Elise Agron_

_- Gracias Rachel, pero poco me parezco a ese personaje _

_- Supongo que lo poco debe ser lo…_

_- ¡Rachel! _

_- Voy, voy-_ saludó una última vez con la mano a la rubia y desapareció de su vista. Quinn exhaló un suspiro sin saber de qué y salió tambien de allí.

…

La última escena era demasiado corta, Lea estaba atada a una silla con la boca vendada y los ojos tapados. Frente a ella, dos persona de pie, vestidos completamente de negro. La venda fue tirada hacia abajo y su boca inmediatamente comenzó a pedir auxilio hasta que un golpe logró callarla. Sintió alguien caminar y luego respirar contra su cuello cuando la venda de los ojos era retirada.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando adaptarse a la luz y los desconocidos frente a ella

-_ ¿Ustedes? _

_-¡Corte! Excelente chicos_-

- _Noah, te pasaste con el golpe-_ reclamó Rachel al sentir las manos de Marley sobre las suyas ayudándola a quitar las sogas de su cuerpo-

_- Tienes un cuerpo tan pequeño que no sabia dónde golpear-_ se defendió el chico tomando sus cosas dispuesto a irse- _ Hasta mañana chicas _

_- Adios Puck _

_- Hasta mañana Noah… Dios, mira la hora que es- _Corrió Rachel pro su bolso y llegó de la misma manera para besar la mejilla de Marley en un cordial saludo-

- _¿Tienes obra esta noche? _

_- Si, además…Espera ¿hoy es lunes?_

_- Es lo que iba a decirte _

_- Gracias Dios, iré directo a mi cama entonces_

_- ¿Te llevo? Tengo mi auto afuera_

_- Oh Marley no quiero molestarte _

_- No lo es, todo lo contrario. Podemos conocernos un poco más _

…

- _¡Puta madre!- _ gritó Quinn cuando tropezó con el escalón de la entrada y su cabeza dio directo contra la puerta- _ Santana ¿qué carajo es esa alfombra afuera de mi casa? _– preguntó una vez adentro de su departamento-

_- Creí que quedaría lindo _

_- Lindo una mierda. Mañana la quitas _

_- Si no te gusta ¿por qué no la quitaste tú? ¿Compraste la cena? ¿Y mi cena Quinn?_- se levantó del sillón al ver a la rubia con las manos vacías-

- _Pues hoy tendrás que cocinar. Voy a dormir a casa de Elena _

_- ¿Cocinar? ¡Al menos me hubieses traído una caja de cereal y leche! _

_- Como sea. Voy por mi chaqueta y me voy _

_- Como sea para ti tambien_- le dedicó le dedo el medio antes de que subiera a su cuarto-

- _Recuerda cerrar con llave antes de acostarte, Santana_- le dijo al bajar nuevamente-

_ - Muchas gracias, Hobbit, allí estaré…_- Quinn se quedó de pie junto a ella pero Santana le hizo una seña de que se fuera- _ Está bien… Si, es un buen sueldo… No, Quinn hoy no compró la cena-_ elevó la voz al notar que la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta- _Pues nada… ¿Pizza un lunes hobbit?... Ah lo siento, entonces te dejo a que disfrutes tu compañía-_ Quinn rozó el picaporte y se detuvo antes de tomarlo, fingió no poder abrir la puerta esperando escuchar mas- _Claro, solo una amiga. Yo he tenido esas amigas tambien… ¿Verdad que si?... ¿Es linda?...Que importe que esté a tu lado, no nos escucha… ¿Marley? ¿Cómo el perro que me hizo llorar por tres horas seguidas?... Ok, ok te dejo, pero tú me llamaste… Si, lo recordaré. Allí nos vemos… ¿Estás invitándome a una cita?- _ levantó la vista al escuchar un portazo azotarse cerca de ella.

Retiró el aparato de su oreja. En realidad, después del "Es Marley, mi compañera de trabajo", la llamada había acabado, pero Santana quería molestar a Quinn.

Que alguien se olvide de su cena no es un juego para ella.

...

**Espero que vayan entendiendo un poco mas el tema de la serie **

**AndruSol habrá Brittanna y será antes de Faberry... No tenia pensado el hecho de Quinn podia engañar a Elena (hasta el momento no iba a ponerlo, pero veré) Igual si lo hace solo seria con Rachel. **

**Como se daran cuenta tambien habra pezberry (mis favoritas) e influirá mucho en los sentimienots de Quinn**

**Muchas gracias por las rw, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Glee no me pertenece **


	7. Realidad

Capitulo VII: Realidad

Simular, aparentar, fingir, errar, falsificar, faltar a la palabra o acciones. Cientos de palabras podían describir sus sentimientos hacia la persona que ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo besándole el cuello y dejándole unas cuantas marcas para que no olvide nada de lo que vivirá los siguientes minutos. Ella era tan transparente que cualquiera que solo Santana o Elena podían descubrir cuando algo le molestaba o agradaba. Y lo que estaba pasando era una combinación de ambas.

Elena era una persona totalmente libre sin oídos a los comentarios ajenos. Si ella quería tomarle la mano en una calle por la cual caminaban cientos de religiosos, lo hacia. Si la besaba sin vergüenza frente a unos niños, tampoco lo impedía. Elena era tan única que eso era lo único que podía gustarle de ella. Físicamente era casi perfecta pero siempre había actitudes que acomplejaban eso.

Elena era de las novias posesivas, celosas al extremo y sinceras con su pareja como con el resto. Santana le dijo una vez, que dos personas iguales nunca hacen la suma de uno mas uno con dos como resultado; si ella seguía con Elena, posiblemente el único número que vea sea tres. Y sabia que Santana podía ser perezosa, molesta y un sin fin de características poco positivas, pero cuando la protegía de sus propios sentimientos, era experta en el tema.

Sara, una anciana vecina que tuvieron cuando apenas se mudaron al departamento, les aconsejó que tuvieran el control total de su cuerpo como el de su corazón, pero que tenían que entregarlo por obligación cuando conocieran a esa persona que las hiciera vibrar, llorar de felicidad, reír por tonterías y abrazarlas cuando las cosas no estaban bien. Ella sabia que su cuerpo había sido entregado a Elena por merito propio en busca de autoayuda pero su corazón aun seguía intacto frente a las palabras de la pelirroja.

A veces, en la soledad de su cuarto, se preguntaba hasta cuando duraría todo esa farsa. Se respondía que, tal vez, el mismo tiempo en disfrutar con la persona que ocuparía en un futuro, el lugar que ahora ocupa Elena.

_ -¿Lista?- _ escuchó de manera lejana. Entrecerró sus ojos analizando el blanco del techo que parecía estar demasiada cerca- _¿Quinn? Quinn ¿me estas oyendo? _

_- Lo siento. Si, si ¿qué sucede? _

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta que estás desnuda y quiero hacerte el amor? _– la chica se arrodilló frente a ella molesta y ella en ese momento descubrió su desnudez. No sabía como había ocurrido- _ ¡Quinn! _

_- Ya, Elena, para. Lo siento, me duele la cabeza _

_- No es excusa. Sabes que por ahí no necesito hacer nada-_ la empujó por los hombros al verla levantarse y se acomodó nuevamente sobre su cuerpo- _ Te amo, Quinn _– mordió con insistencia su pálido hombro y Quinn volvió a sentarse inmediatamente- _ ¿¡Ahora qué, Quinn?! _

_- Solo… solo estemos abrazadas. Por favor, esta noche solo quiero sentirte en un abrazo- _ jaló a su novia para acostarla a su lado y la abrazó impidiéndole que volviera a persistir de su idea-

…..

Rachel sabia que con solo tres copas de vinos, su cuerpo se alteraba de manera enérgica y casi sin permiso. Esa noche acabaría mal si no se detenía. Y no se detuvo.

A pesar de que el auto de Marley estacionó pasada las nueve de la noche, ella ingresó a su departamento diez y media. Se habían quedado perdidas en charlas de teatro, comedias musicales, actores y actrices por lo que el tiempo desapareció frente a ellas. Se había incluido, tambien, una pequeña discusión de que serie era mas exitosa, Rachel defendía a muerte Grey`s Anatomy pero Marley apoyaba la originalidad de Lost.

Cuando la castaña miró su reloj, intentó irse apresurada pero Rachel la invitó a tomar una copa de vino. Copa que se extendió hasta, ahora, la cuarta directo a su boca. Ella sabía que solo podía tomar tanto cuando Jessie la acompañaba o cuando estaba sola. Precaución para no cometer una locura. Locura que si Marley no se alejaba de su rostro, iba a suceder.

- _No hay actriz como Julianne Moore_- Marley le gritaba casi en su rostro cuando estaban eligiendo a la mejor actriz de cine-

_- Uhhhhh, ¿Acaso no has visto a Kate Beckinsale? ¡Esa mujer no es de este planeta! _– Aclaró Rachel arrastrando las letras al hablar, producto de la falta de sobriedad-

- _La estás eligiendo por que es linda _

_- ¿Linda? ¡Esta fatal! Si algún día llegó a trabajar con ella soy capaz de viol… vio… ¿más vino? _– racionalmente, una puntada en su frente la detuvo al hablar. Solo Jessie sabia de su orientación sexual que de a poco estaba comenzando a asumirla. Nadie, aparte de ellos dos, tenía por qué saber algo tan íntimo-

- _¿Hay más?-_ recostó su espalda sobre el sillón mientras reía- _Si tomo solo una gota más no voy a poder manejar _

_- Pues te quedas a dormir conmigo- _ soltó sin pensarlo y el silencio golpeó a ambas en el estado en el que estaban- _ Quiero decir…_

_- Mejor llamo a un taxi Puedo dejar el auto aquí ¿verdad? _

_- Si, no hay problema ¿Quieres que te llame uno? _

_- Deja, yo lo hago- _ se levantó mareándose al instante por lo que se sostuvo de los hombros de Rachel un momento- _ Está en la cocina ¿verdad?_- la cuestionó a escasos centímetros de su boca. La misma que había besado tres veces en su trabajo pero que estaba segura, siendo real, la trataría de otra forma-

- _Si. Te prestaré una chaqueta. Voy a buscarla-_ se separó del agarre y caminó directo a su cuarto sin problemas. Cerró la puerta y marcó sin mirar, el numero de su mejor amigo- _Jess, dios ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito? _

_- Durmiendo ¿has visto la hora? _

_- Apenas es medianoche… Tengo un problema _

_- Puedo oler a través del celular tu espantoso olor a vino ¿Has estado bebiendo? _

_-Esa pregunta me la hace Marina, no tu. Y si, lo hice y de paso casi hago una estupidez _

_- ¡Rachel! El taxi está llegando. Espero afuera- _ escuchó como Marley abría la puerta que daba a la calle pero no la cerró-

- ¿_Con quien estas? – _Preguntó Jessie al escucharla desde el otro lado de la línea-

- _Con Marley _

_- Madre mía ¿te has acostado con ella? _

_- ¡No Jess! Pero estoy segura que iba a besarme _

_- Claro, ella es el lobo y tú la pobre caperucita ¡La hubieras dejado! _

_- ¡No seas imbecil! No quiero besarla ni que me bese y ahora nos toca despedirnos ¿Crees que algo pasará? _

_- ¿De verdad no quieres? _

_- No lo sé. Sabes que en este estado hasta puedo leer la Biblia y quedaré feliz…Me gustaría que fuera Quinn _– le susurró casi con pena y Jessie se la imaginó titubear y con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar- _ ¿Y si llamó a Quinn? _

_- ¡No! ¡Que te quedes sin voz si eso pasa! No hagas esa estupidez _

_- Voy a hacerlo. Después de que Marley se vaya la voy a llamar y decirle que me gusta, que es tan malditamente perfecta que si hubiera besado a Marley me la hubiese imaginado a ella, le voy a dec…_

_- ¿Tienes su numero? _

_- ¡Mierda! ¿Tú lo tienes? _

_- Rachel, cuelga y apaga el celular. Despide a esa chica y busca la cama. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo, enana _

…..

La despedida fue corta y sin palabras. Marley estaba dentro del taxi cuando ella salió por lo que solo caminó hasta su ventanilla y le levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Guardó la chaqueta tras su espalda al darse cuenta de que era innecesaria, Marley bajó el vidrio y le entregó las llaves de su auto

- _ ¿Podrías llevarlo mañana al set? _

_- Aja-_ fue lo único que dijo al recibirlas. Después de eso, el taxi se perdió al doblar la esquina.

…..

Santana buscaba con los ojos cerrados el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de su celular. Siempre, antes de acostarse, lo arrojaba en cualquier lugar para que nadie la molestara. Cosa que siempre sucedía pero esa noche algún despistado no veía la hora

- _Santana, hasta que atiendes ¿Qué hacías? Da igual, necesito un favor _

_- ¿Quién es? _

_- Rachel, acaso no ves…_- se detuvo Rachel cuando la llamada fue cortada- _¡Santana!-_ le gritó cuando volvió a atenderla- _Escucha, no soy de este tipo de personas pero te hice un favor y necesito que lo devuelvas_- habló con rapidez para terminar escuchando los ronquidos de la latina- _¡Santana, despierta! ¡Santana! ¡Sant…_

_- Cállate, te estoy oyendo. Mas te vale sea importante, Berry_

_- Lo es. Necesito que… no vayas a pensar que… pero necesito que…_

- _Si no hablas voy a darte tu merecido cuando te vea ¡Para hoy enana! _

-_ Necesito que…-_ finalmente suspiró entendiendo que nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido ni lógica. Le gustaba Quinn, le gustaba demasiado, pero solo hacia poco mas de una se mana que la conocía y arriesgarse a hacer una estupidez aun no lo valía. Cerró los ojos creando una salida a esa llamada- _En realidad solo era… cuando mañana vayas al teatro ¿podrías pasar por mi? _

_- Entro a las 18 ¿tu? _

_- Tengo ensayo una hora después. Pero podría quedarme allí haciendo cualquier cosa ¿Entonces? _

_- 17:50 paso por ti, luego me mandas la dirección por mensaje… ¿Estás bien? _

_- Si. Perfecta _

_- Claro, por eso llamas a las dos de la madrugada. Ya me desvelaste, cuenta que pasa _

_- Nada, Santana. Pero gracias por preguntar _

_- Luego no te quejes cuando quiera callarte _

_- Mejor cuelgo así no despertamos a Quinn _

_- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn?-_ preguntó Santana pero ya había deducido todo. No conocía a nadie en el mundo que supiera esconder sus sentimientos y no revelarlos en un simple error. Nadie a excepción de ella-

- _Es tarde y, como viven juntas…no lo sé, supongo que la debo haber despertado _

_- Quinn no está _

_- Oh… ¿dónde está? _

_- Teniendo sexo con su novia… Rachel ¿estás ahí?-_ esta vez fue Santana la que escuchó el tono de llamada finalizada. Sonrió con tristeza porque era más que obvio que lo pasaba. A Rachel le gustaba Quinn.

Dejó el aparato a un costado esperando por una nueva llamada de Rachel.

Pasaron cuatro horas y ella pensó que había esperado demasiado.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, esa noche no durmió como estaba acostumbrada.

...

**Pao Vargas tranquila, Pezberry solo será amistad porque como bien aclaraste, el flechacho entre Santana y Britanny será inmediato. **

**Supongo que Britt aparecerá en dos cap mas. **

**Muchas gracias por las rw, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Glee no me pertenece **


	8. Mas cerca

Capitulo VIII: "Más cerca"

- "_Espero que no hayas hecho una locura anoche. Nos vemos esta noche"- _ Rachel leía el mensaje intentando entender que era esa supuesta locura de la que Jesse le hablaba. Ella recordaba haber llegado a su departamento en el auto de Marley y luego, raramente, haberse acostado sin siquiera desvestirse.

Bajó a la cocina en busca de una taza de café caliente y golpeó una pata de la mesa al notar que ya no tenía más. Después de eso, se permitió gritar con dolor por el fuerte golpe.

La casa estaba en total silencio y contraria a su cabeza. Escuchaba como sirenas, gritos y ladridos de perros cruzaban por su mente afectándole en unas fuertes punzadas sobre su frente.

Abrió la heladera en busca de jugo y notó como tres botellas de su vino preferido estaban caídas completamente vacías en la parte de la verdura. Cerró el ojo izquierdo intentando trasladar algunas imágenes de lo que pasó horas atrás pero no lo conseguía.

Escuchó como su celular sonaba desde su cuarto pero no era momento para ir en su búsqueda, a cambio, se encaminó hasta el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

- _Vaya, creí que hoy no amanecerías _

_- Jess ¿Qué hicimos anoche? _

_- Tuvimos sexo desenfrenado y sin protección _

_- Hablo en serio ¿Por qué mi living tiene los sillones desordenados y… _- se detuvo frente a la mesa ratona para tomar un llavero- _ hay un juego de llaves que no me pertenecen? Oh dios ¿ahora es cuándo sale una chica de mi baño recién duchada y con mi bata puesta? _

_- Rachel, cállate ya. Solo te has acostado con Marley _

_- ¿¡Qué?!- _ las risas descontroladas del chico le advirtieron que se trataba de una broma- _ Muy chistoso. Vamos Jess ¿anoche tomé de mas o que? _

_- Claramente si. Me llamaste para decirme que Marley te llevó a casa, se quedó a tomar algo y casi se besan… ¿o se besaron al final? _

_- Mierda, no lo recuerdo… ¿Te dije algo mas? _

_- Que ibas a llamar a Quinn. Querías besar a ella en realidad _

_- Oh perfecto, perfecto ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Cómo voy a …. No tengo su número ¿o si? _

_- No Rachel Berry, no lo tienes. _

_- Entonces no hice nada malo _

_- Con ella _

_- Cállate ¿ya desayunaste? _

_- Estoy levantándome _

_- Te espero en la cafetería y hablamos. Necesito… _

_ - No va a poder ser señorita Berry. Tengo una cita _

_- ¿Una cita? ¿Romántica? _

_- Aja. Lo conocí en el bar al que íbamos antes. Es muy guapo _

_- Vaya suerte la tuya ¿Por qué aun sigues yendo a ese bar? _

_- Porque no quiero morir virgen… Tengo que colgar. Tómate unas aspirinas y mejórate para la noche. Recuerda que hoy tenemos doble función _

_- Te quiero Jess _

_- Y yo a ti_

Apenas colgó, corrió hacia a su cuarto para comprobar si entre los contactos de su celular estaba el nombre de Quinn. Suspiró aliviada cuando no lo encontró.

Sus manos temblaron junto a la vibración de un nuevo mensaje y se sorprendió al leer que era de Santana.

"_¿Paso por tu departamento o por el estudio? Mándame la dirección de ambas porque no soy adivina"_

Y ella tampoco lo era, por lo que iba a llamarla para que Santana le diera una explicación pero desistió de la idea al ver que solo tenía treinta minutos para prepararse e ir a trabajar.

Tal vez le preguntaría a Quinn sobre eso. Tal vez la rubia sabia de que se trataba.

…

Estaba de pie frente a la cama de su novia terminando de abotonarse la camisa que ella misma le había regalado meses atrás e intentando pensar si la cuenta regresiva para hablar con Elena ya había comenzado.

Cuando se puso el jean y terminó por acomodarse, se dio cuenta que no.

La observaba dormir explayada en todo el colchón y solo tapada con una tenue sabana como si después de eso, no tendría nada que hacer.

Estaba de espalda a ella y mostraba parte blanca de sus hombros, se reprendió a si misma por no desearla y acercarse a devorarla de un beso.

No podía si no lo sentía.

La escuchó hablar casi en susurros y, antes de que despertara, decidió que lo mejor era escapar de allí y volver al mundo exterior donde se sentía libre y actuaba sin remordimientos.

Se sorprendió de la vibra fría que golpeó su cara y rodeó su cuerpo, o tal vez era ella y su cuerpo el que no sentía el verdadero calor de algún sentimiento. Había escuchado a Santana decir que después de una noche de sexo la cara de felicidad no te la borra nada ni nadie.

A ella, cuando estaba con Elena, la cara le restaba puntos y su cuerpo actuaba diferente a sus pensamientos. Era como un círculo vicioso difícil de cerrar.

Mientras caminaba, una chica con uniforme escolar pasó a su lado y ella recordó sus años en la preparatoria. Había vivido exactamente lo mismo. Era la porrista malvada del instituto con el chico perfecto para aparentar la pareja perfecta ante las miradas ajenas.

Sam Evans era el pasado que revivía ahora con Elena.

Necesitaba de otro poder para mantenerse firme.

Caminó los últimos metros de manera apresurada y, cuando llegó al estudio, su vista se centró en un BMW que estacionaba con problemas a un costado del estacionamiento.

No recordaba que Rachel tuviera auto. Recordó más bien cuando la morena le aseguró que lo primero que se compraría seria un medio de transporte que no le quite energias.

Se detuvo guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ladeó su cabeza esperando por ver lo próximo que haría su compañera de trabajo.

Pasaron casi diez minutos cuando la tuvo al frente

- _ ¿Has estacionado sin problemas?-_ le preguntó al besarle la mejilla-

_- Buenos días, Quinn. La verdad que no. Espero no haberle hecho daño- _ le respondió cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del set-

- _¿Te has hecho daño tu? _

_- No. Estoy perfecta, gracias pro preguntar _

_- Creí que habías dicho que no tenías auto _

_- Y no lo tengo. Ese es de Marley _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Anoche me llevó a casa, se quedó a cenar y tomamos de más. Lógicamente no iba a manejar_

_- ¿Cenaron juntas? Se han hecho muy amigas ¿verdad? _

_- La verdad es que la cena había quedado pendiente. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo amigas. _

_- Hay que ver como tira la baba por ti, Rachel _– soltó sin pensarlo y se sorprendió a si misma de sus palabras. Rachel se detuvo obligando a ella hacer lo mismo-

- _¿Qué dijiste, Quinn? _

_- Yo, mierda Rachel, lo siento. Pero es que…_

_- ¡Rachel!- _ Marley llegó hasta ambas dejándoles un beso en la mejilla- _Me reí mucho con tu llamada esta mañana ¿De verdad no te acordabas de nada? _– Se paró al lado de la morena y le rodeó el hombro con uno de sus brazos-

- _Que vergüenza Marley, pero si. Es el efecto del vino _

_- No te preocupes, yo estaba algo parecida, pero mejor ¿Te dio problemas mi auto? _

_- Algo. Espero no haberlo chocado _

_- Ah pues en ese caso, señorita Broadway, me deberá uno- _ Quinn abrió los ojos al máximo al ver el abrazo innecesario que la castaña le regaló a la más pequeña. Carraspeó su garganta al notar como no participaba de la conversación-

- _Mi chicas favoritas- _ Brad llegó hasta ellas y las saludó- _¡Una semana y estamos al aire! ¿Contentas? _

_- Nerviosa- _ respondió Rachel por todas-

_- Todo saldrá perfecto. El viernes tendremos una reunión sobre lo que la prensa les puede preguntar y ustedes responder. _

_- Cómo ¿no podemos decir lo que queremos? _

_- Rachel, esto no es Broadway. Vayan a trabajar, bellezas _

…..

_- Muy bien chicas, esta es una de las escenas para la publicidad, es bastante cruel- _ sentenció Ryan con una mueca a los que lo acompañaban rieron- _pero, así como impactará, será una de las mejores. Estoy seguro de eso. _

_- Bien, Marley- _comenzó Brad a dar las instrucciones- _estarás en el piso atada con esa soga ¡Ian!- _llamó a su compañero- _ayúdala con eso. Rachel, tu en la silla e igual que ayer- _ los de producción se acercaron a atarla tambien pero sentada- _Puck, utilizarás un cuchillo real a la hora de amenazar, cortaremos un momento para que luego tomes uno de utilería y mates a Melissa- _el chico asintió mientras tambien se acomodaba frente a Rachel- _Rachel, necesitamos llanto. Mucho ¿puedes? _

_- Por supuesto _

_- Recuerda que están matando a tu novia. Debes llorar, gritar o intentar soltarte. Todo lo que puedas. Bien ¿Listos?... ¡Acción! _

….

La escena de Quinn era igual de terrorífica. Formaba parte de lo que seria uno de los últimos capítulos pero que Ryan tambien quería presentar como uno de los trailer y debía grabarse con anticipación para terminar de editar los único dos que se presentarían a partir del día siguiente.

- _¡Acción! _

Dianna caminaba por una larga vereda de piedra hasta llegar a una puerta de chapa, golpeó dos veces y una mujer, con sobrepeso y algo arruinada, le abrió dándole el pase que ella buscaba.

La rubia caminó inspeccionando el lugar solo de reojo. Llegó hasta una vieja mesa de madera en la que tres hombres fumaban y bebían cervezas mientras jugaban a las cartas.

_- ¿Está es la puta que contraste? – _habló uno de ellos-

- _Es muy fina-_ habló otro lamiéndose los labios y raspando sus manos desesperadamente-

- _¿Lo eres?- _ habló nuevamente el primero y ella negó con la cabeza- _Lastima, porque lo vas a ser igual- _los tres se levantaron y caminaron alrededor de ella, estudiándola y saboreándola solamente con la mirada- _Quítate la campera_- la rubia se quedó de pie, inmune- _¡Que te la quites!- _ doblaron su espalda acostando medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y, cuando uno había comenzado a desvestirla, Mark aparecía acomodándose sus pantalones-

- _¿Es nueva?- _ preguntó con intención de participar pero su rostró palideció cuando la chica alzó la cabeza para verlo- _ ¿Dianna? _

_- ¿La conoces? ¿Es buena chupándola? _

_- ¡Suéltala, imbecil! - _ se acercó el joven y empujó a los tres lejos de la rubia. Esperó a que la chica terminara de acomodarse las prendas de su ropa y la llevó escalera arriba donde habían quedado para charlar- _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? _– Cerró la puerta de un pequeño cuarto e interrogó a la rubia-

- _ ¿Dónde está mi hermana? _

_- Yo que demonios voy a saber _

_- ¡Eres su maldito novio! _

_- ¿No era lesbiana la pequeñita? Que yo recuerde salía con mi prima _

_- ¡¿Dónde está?!_

_- Ya no formas parte del FBI, rubia. Ve y pregunta en otro lado _

_- Si llego a enterarme que ella está contigo, voy a buscarte hasta encontrarte y hacerte lo mismo que a tu hermano ¿Está claro? _

_- Te lo repito, ya no eres agente _

_- Nunca actué como tal- _abrió ella la puerta y antes de cerrar volteó a verlo- _Siempre tomó la justicia por mis propias manos- _ Finalmente cerró la vieja puerta de madera con un fuerte golpe-

- _¡Corte!- _Apenas escuchó eso, Quinn abrió la puerta para encontrar a Puck y chocar sus manos en señal de buen trabajo- _ Veinte minutos para comer y volvemos_

…

Ella y Puck fueron los últimos en llegar, pues el resto de sus compañeros llevaban mas de cinco minutos almorzando. Apretó la fuente con seguridad y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Rachel quien le sonrió apenas la vió

- _¿De qué hablan?-_ se acercó al oído de la morena y le habló casi en un susurro. Ese día la mesa estaba ocupada por todos por lo que más de una voz se escuchaba a la vez-

- _ Estamos comentando las escenas. Parece que todos estamos grabando algo desgarrador y a Ryan le gusta – _le respondió Rachel de la misma manera. La rubia tragó saliva fuertemente cuando su nariz fue invadida de un fresco olor a vainilla mezclado con limón; producto del perfume y la bebida que Rachel tenia- _Mañana grabaremos una escena juntas. Ya era hora ¿no? _

_- Veremos que tal es la leyenda de Broadway a la hora de actuar- _ desafió ella con una sonrisa y sin intenciones de poner distancia-

- _¿Segura que nunca me viste actuar?- _ contraatacó la morena y ella se alejó por inercia. Su rostro se encendió de repente y ella deseo nunca haber empezado ese pequeño juego-

- _ No entiendo _

- _No importa. Creo que yo dije cualquier cosa… Perdón- _ señaló su celular cuando sonó sobre la mesa avisándole de un mensaje-

_"Enana, no soy tu taxi personal ¿Dónde demonios te busco?" _

_- Mmm, Quinn-_ le toco el hombro llamando nuevamente su atención. La rubia volteó inmediatamente- _Santana me ha enviado dos mensajes hoy de que debe pasar a recogerme ¿sabes por qué o para qué? _

_- No tengo ni la menor idea _

_- Voy a llamarla_- la cabeza de Quinn subió cuando Rachel se levantó y bajó cuando la morena se alejaba para hablar con privacidad. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, los ojos claros de Marley la miraban de forma extraña- _Parece que quedé con ella para ir juntas al teatro –_ rió Rachel al volver a su lugar- _ Dios, que despistada soy _

_- ¿Y qué va a hacer Santana al teatro? _

_- Le conseguí un trabajo como asistente de mi director ¿Crees que lo hará bien? _

_- No, claro que no. Es Santana _

_- Muero por que ya sea viernes e irte a ver al teatro, Rach- _ intervino Marley llamando la atención de ambas-

- _Tranquila, no soy la gran cosa _

_- No te menosprecies, para mi esa obra es genial- _ habló Quinn bajo una sonrisa de Rachel. Al parecer la morena no era la única despistada -

- _¿Has visto la obra, Quinn?_- preguntó Marley y Quinn suspiró cuando los llamaron para volver al trabajo-

Nunca en su vida se había quedado sin una excusa para hablar.

…

- _Tarde, hobbit. Muy tarde _

_- Santana, llegue cinco minutos antes de la hora que habíamos quedado. Dejé las grabaciones antes para poder venir a tiempo- _subió Rachel al auto de la latina y en el asiento de acompañante- _ Buenas tardes, Santana ¿Cómo estás hoy? _

_- Mmm…-_ fue la única respuesta de Santana mientras bajaba la ventanilla al notar que Quinn se acercaba a ellas- _¿Qué pasa Fabgay? _

_- Santana, mi perra mejor amiga, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? _– Se recostó apoyando sus brazos dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Rachel-

- _ ¿Tu auto? _

_- En casa de Elena _

_- Después del sexo, tienes que traer todo lo que te llevaste Quinn. No puedes vaciar la casa de a poco _

_- ¿Puedes llevarme o no?-_ se desesperó al sentir que Rachel la miraba expectante-

- _No, voy al trabajo. Pide un taxi _

_- No seas más perra que de costumbre, San. _

_- Que voy al trabajo Quinn. Además, ya estoy llegando tarde _

_- Entonces, las acompaño y me quedó hasta que terminen- _Santana miró a Rachel esperando que opinara, ella simplemente asintió -

- _Bien, sube_

_- ¿Desde cuando lo consultas con alguien que recién conoces?- _ se sentó atrás cruzada de brazos cuando el auto comenzó a andar-

_- Desde que me acuesto con ella- _Rachel la miró para protestar pero Santana le hizo una seña para que le siguiera el juego-

- _Santana, tu eres la puta. No, Rachel _

_- Estoy segura que Rachel es mejor que Elena en la cama_

`No lo dudo´- pensó Quinn- _Lo dudo _

_- Pues que lastima que no puedas sacarte la duda ¿A que hora sales Berry? _

_- A medianoche, Santana _

_- Ni pienses que voy a esperarte_

_- No hace falta, Santana. Gracias. Regresaré en taxi _

_- ¿Vives lejos? _

_- Si. Le dije a Quinn que tenía los tres lugares más importantes totalmente distanciados. _

_- Nuestro departamento esta en el medio de todo. Podrías venir a vivir con nosotras- _ Quinn inmediatamente se tensó y acomodó su cuerpo mas recto-

- _Qué cosas dices, Santana _

_- No digo en nuestro departamento. Digo en la cuadra. La casa de al lado está por desocuparse para la semana próxima y comenzará a alquilarse. El precio en la zona es accesible. Piénsalo, Rachel. Además, no me va a quedar muy lejos tu cama –_ Quinn giró los ojos, no iba a creer que se acostaban-

- _Gracias, Santana. Lo pensaré _

_- Bien Quinn- _ habló la latina al llegar al teatro- _¿Te quedarás en el auto? _

_- ¿A que hora sales? _

_- Dentro de tres horas _

_- ¿Qué me viste cara de cuida autos? Por supuesto que no voy a quedarme - _ se bajó siguiendo el paso de las otras dos-

- _Bien, me voy. Pórtense bien_- las señaló a ambas antes de perderse tras una puerta de vidrio-

_- Bueno, Quinn. Iré a leer el libreto a mi camarin. Puedes ver el lugar, si quieres _

_- ¿No puedo acompañarte? _

_- ¿Quieres…ir a mi camarín? ¿Conmigo? _

_- A menos de que sea cierto eso que dicen de que no puede haber sexo en los camarines- _ unos cuantos actores y miembros del equipo de producción pasaron a su lado y ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta. Inconscientemente, solo se habían acercado cuando recibieron un leve empujón-

- _Sexo en el camarín… No es muy bueno-_ comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta que tenía su nombre pegada-

- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó la rubia al sostener la puerta esperando poder entrar tras la morena- _Pues algún día voy a tener que comprobarlo- _

**...**

**Adelantaré a Britt para el prox cap para que AndruSol no se desespere :)**

**Muchas gracias por las rw, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Glee no me pertenece **


	9. Sorpresa

Capitulo IX: "Sorpresa"

No recordaba que el salón fuera tan grande cuando lo ocupó el día anterior. _"Tal vez me_ _encojo al bañarme"_ - pensó al observar por un momento la altura del lugar.

Britanny se miraba en el gran espejo que se encontraba a un costado. Debía terminar de arreglarse aquella especie de traje negro que utilizaba antes de salir a la pista. Consistía en una musculosa ajustada a su cuerpo, un short demasiado corto y un par de zapatos negros de tacón. Su larga y perfecta melena rubia, quedaba suelta para brindarle sensualidad a la hora de bailar.

Salió de aquel pequeño lugar en que ella, y sus compañeras, ensayaban antes de todos y cada uno de los conciertos. Aun sin poder evitarlo, muchas actuaban de manera nerviosa cuando Beyonce se sumaba para recordar parte de su coreografía tambien.

Subieron los escasos escalones que unían al escenario con la parte de atrás que el publico no veía y comenzó a hacer lo mejor que hacia.

Cuando Run the World estalló en aquel estadio y los 50.000 espectadores corearon la canción sin vergüenza, ella pensó en Rachel; una vez, en el Glee Club que ambas participaban, cantaron algo de Beyonce por petición de ellas. Desde entonces, ambas se obligaron con el tiempo a pensar en la otra cuando escuchan una canción de la morena.

Su amistad comenzaba con algo tan simple y se llenaba de complejidades a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Se conocieron en la escuela secundaria cuando Rachel la salvó de otra rubia más grande en un intento por golpearla, Lima no estaba acostumbrada aun a las personas como Brittany.

Al día siguiente, ambas entraban al Mckinley portando una sonrisa y fue cuando Rachel conoció verdaderamente lo que significaba la palabra amiga. Brittany Pierce le daba ese toque de ternura a la adolescencia que ellas pasaban sumada a la responsabilidad que debía casi desmantelar para poder encontrarla. Pero allí estaba.

En el segundo año, Rachel creyó que las cosas se disiparían, Brittany había dado la prueba para entrar al escuadrón de las porristas e inmediatamente fue aceptada. Una popular jamás hablaba con una perdedora. Y ella era una popular.

Dos días después su racha cambió. Ella jamás la dejaba sola y la acompañaba a todos lados mostrando cuan importante era la amistad que tenían, como agradecimiento, Rachel le entregó su solo en las nacionales y, a pesar de que su profesora no confiaba en la rubia, terminaron ganando y llegaron a Lima con una copa.

La primera para el Club Glee. Y la ultima para ellos. Un año después se graduaban y no se les estaba permitido ser miembros del club. Debía inscribirse en algún otro, cosa que nunca ninguna hizo.

- _"Hubiésemos repetido el año"- _intentó convencer a Rachel cuando se enteraron de que el director Figgins las obligó, así como algunos, a salir del coro. La morena rió por la broma de su amiga pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando el semblante serio de la rubia no había cambiado.

En momentos como ese supo que su amistad con Rachel jamás se rompería y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera. Ambas soñaban lo mismo para su futuro: triunfar.

Por eso, cuando ambas se graduaron, Rachel tomó el boleto que sus padres le dieron para New York y compró uno para su mejor amiga. Juntas, conquistaron la gran ciudad.

Mientras Rachel estudiaba en NYADA, ella tomaba clases privadas de baile por la tarde mientras trabaja a la mañana. Rachel consiguió un trabajo nocturno como asistente de productor casi un año después por lo que los gastos corrían en mano de la rubia.

- _"No voy a aceptarlo"- _ le dijo antes de tomar su bolso cuando Rachel intentó devolverle cada centavo que ella había gastado en ambas. La vida era demasiado corta como para pedirle cuentas innecesarias a tu mejor amigo. Y Brittany amaba la vida.

- _"¡Me voy de gira con Beyonce!"- _ le gritó por todo un día a su amiga debido a la felicidad que irradiaba su mente y su cuerpo. Llevaba unas semanas sin verse y la extrañaba demasiado, pero Rachel cientos de veces le dijo que cuando una encontrara el camino real de su vida, inevitablemente las cosas no serian como en la secundaria.

Y, con 23 años, el secundario había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Al terminar el concierto, se acercó a la bailarina que abrazaba por la cintura a la cantante en el centro del escenario y, entre todas, saludaron al público que las ovacionaba entre gritos y eufóricos aplausos.

Ahora entendía como se sentía Rachel al terminar una función. Ahora entendía porque la morena tenía mal humor cuando no estaba en el teatro. Ahora, de a poco y en esa tonta soledad que la invadía desde hace días, comenzaba a entender las cosas de a poco.

Cuando las luces se apagaron por completo y las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar para sacar a parte del público con seguridad, ella corrió hasta su camerino y tomó su celular y marcó, sin ver, el número de Rachel.

- _¡Britt!- _ gritó la otra en su oído y sin anestesia- _ ¡Oh Dios! ¿Beyonce te ha secuestrado que no me has llamado?_

_- ¡Rachel!- _ saludó de la misma manera para enfadar a la otra- _ ¿Cómo estás, Rach?_

_- Ahora con un oído menos ¿era necesario que gritaras? _

_- Claro que no… ¿Qué hacías?_

_- Terminado de leer lo que tengo que grabar. ¿Qué hacías tú? Estás agitada _

_- Hace menos de cinco minutos que me bajé del escenario _

_- ¡Dios! ¿De verdad? Cuéntame ¿Qué se siente? _

_- Fenomenal. Ella es muy agradable y súper talentosa. Tiene una voz única, es…_

_- Bueno, bueno. Seguramente nada que no se pueda comparar con mi voz. Pero háblame del show ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te gusta? _

_- Amo esto, Rach. Somos ocho bailarinas en total y ayer grabamos el video. Va a ser en blanco y negro y solo dos bailarinas la acompañan ¡Y yo soy una de esas! _

_- Te felicito, Britt. Te lo mereces… ¿Cuándo saldrá el video? _

_- Tres semanas después de que termine la gira_

_- ¿Y cuándo termina la gira? _

_- Aun quedan varios países, creo que seis. Aun tenemos unos dos meses _

_- Britt ¿cuándo demonios vas a volver? _– preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y al borde las lagrimas. Jesse era su mejor amigo, pero nada como los oídos de Britt y sus consejos.

- _Supongo que esa misma cantidad de tiempo, Rach. Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo volver antes. _

_- Te extraño. Mucho, Britt _

_- Yo tambien ¿Has escuchado Run the World? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- La nueva canción de Beyonce- "_Adiós, Britt"- escuchó Rachel desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Es ella?-_ preguntó con su respiración agitada cuando escuchó a su amiga decir "Hasta mañana, Be" -

- _Aja. Te lo dije, es súper agradable. _

_- ¿Le has hablado de mi? Dile que canto como…_

_- Ya Rach, deja de desvariar… Cuéntame como va tu serie-_ acomodó el celular entre el hombro y la cabeza para acomodar su bolso y salir de allí-

- _De viento en popa. Este martes es el estreno ¿Te das cuenta? Solo faltan cinco días, Britt _

_- ¿El estreno? ¿Eso donde debes llevar vestido, zapatos y sonreír frente a las cámaras? _

_- Si, habrá una conferencia antes y luego veremos el estreno todo el cast con gente de la prensa ¡Será grandioso! _

_- No lo dudo. Sabes, Los Ángeles es grandioso _

_- ¿Estás en Los Ángeles? _

_- Aja, mañana por la noche salimos a Europa _

_- ¿Hace cuánto que estás allí? _

_- Dos días _

_- ¡¿Y por qué no te tomaste un vuelo hasta aquí y venias aunque sea unas horas?! _

_- Lo siento, Rach. No podía… Aquí en la plaza central, hay un fuente con tres patos ¿Quieres que te lleve uno? Solo te pican si le pones la mano _

_- No, Britt, gracias… ¿Estás manejando?- _ le preguntó con seriedad la escuchar el auto encenderse-

- _Si, el hotel está a unas cuadras. Tiene un aire acon…_

_- ¿Qué haces manejando mientras hablas por celular? Brittany S. Pierce no querrás terminar como la chica esa que veíamos en la tele que por escribir un mensaje la atropelló una camioneta. _

_- Ella estaba intentado que el amor de su vida no se casara con el chico que no la merecía, Rach. _

_- Como sea. Me ha encantado que volviéramos a hablar. Te quiero, Britt. Cuídate _

_- Te quiero, Rach. Te llamaré en estos días ¿si? _

_- Estaré esperando. _

….

Santana López era latina por una sola razón: había ciertas cosas que el desagradaban y lo demostraba simple vista con su rostro. Y el trabajo que tenia ahora no le gustaba para nada.

Ella creía que ser asistente de director implicaba acomodar los guiones de los actores, colocarles los micrófonos de la manera correcta, llevar en la cabeza aquellos grandes audífonos con un micrófono para comunicarse con alguien y otro tipo de cosas pero de manera divertida.

Servir café no era divertido.

Mataría a Rachel cuando la viera ese día. Y al parecer estaba de suerte, la morena caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa que ella quería borrar, tal vez con palabras. Tal vez, con un golpe.

- _Santana, Brian quiere una limonada y… ¿estás bien? _

_- Voy a renunciar _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Que voy a dejar este trabajo _

_Hace solo tres días que estás ¿Hablas en serio? _

_- Si. Y todo es tu culpa, enana. Este trabajo da asco _

_- ¿Mi culpa? Le mentí a Brian diciéndole que tenías experiencia en esto y dices que tengo la culpa. Ya decía yo que eras holgazana _

_- Piérdete, Berry _

_- No, no, ven aquí- _ la retuvo del brazo antes de que la latina se alejara- _Escucha, se que Brian es un tipo algo pesado pues como director lo es el doble. Vengo aguantándolo desde años ¿no crees que tu podrías hacer lo mismo? _

_- ¿Tu amas actuar? _

_- Si _

_- Bien, porque yo no amo servir bebidas para desconocidos. Tú lo soportas porque esto es lo tuyo. Lo siento, Rachel, pero voy a renunciar. _

- _Santana, no seas así ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? _

_- Ese, no es problema tuyo, señorita les doy trabajo a los demas mientras triunfo en Broadway y pronto lo voy a hacer en la televisión nacional. No, Berry _

_- Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? _

_- Nada. Quiero volver a casa y sentarme a ver películas en el sillón _

_- No es cierto. Todos tenemos sueños o ideales ¿Cuál es el tuyo? _

_- Ninguno _

_- Santana _

_- ¿No te vas a reír? Va, si lo haces no veras el día otra vez _

_- Esta bien ¿entonces? _

_- Me hubiese gustado ser chef- _ observó con miedo a Rachel de que finalmente terminara riendo, pero la morena solo la miraba con seriedad- _ ¿Vas a decir algo o vas a seguir teniendo esa cara posparto? _

_- Ve a presentar tu renuncia. Tengo un lugar donde podrías trabajar y de paso tomar clases. _

_- Mejor ya no me des trabajo _

_- No, no. Esta vez es en serio- _ volvió a retenerla cuando Santana caminaba hacia la oficina del director- _ La madre de mi mejor amiga es chef. Se llama Anna Pierce y tiene una escuela de cocina. Hablaré con ella_

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Por supuesto, para eso estamos las amigas- _ le guiñó el ojo mientras le daba un empujón para que terminara ese día laboral y no volviera a aparecer por allí-

- _¿Amigas, Berry? Ya quisieras tener esa suerte - _ Rachel giró los ojos para luego tambien salir. Las grabaciones de la serie comenzaban en menos de media hora-

…

Quinn llevaba apenas cinco minutos recostada sobre una de las paredes del exterior, apenas llegó, Ryan le dio el guión de ese día: debía besar a Rachel. En realidad, Dianna debía besar a Lea; pero ella no veía la diferencia.

Afuera, el cielo parecía que preparaba una lluvia para cualquier momento y el día recién comenzaba, como la entrada de los autos del resto de sus compañeros.

Puck viajaba de una camioneta pero la misma después se fue con su respectivo conductor. El señor Shue, como ya todos lo llamaban, llegó en un modelo azul algo viejo y desgastado. Shelby, con impecable forma de vestir, llegaba en un taxi.

Marley, atrás de ellos, tambien ingresaba su auto al estacionamiento.

Mientras observaba acercarse a todos, Rachel llegaba un poco más atrás y posó inmediatamente su vista en ella. Llegaba nuevamente con su típico equipo de gimnasia, una botella de agua en al mano derecha y su bolso colgado en el hombro izquierdo.

Quinn apretó los labios, la chica parecía recién salida de un maldito comercial de ropa deportiva. Era la modelo perfecta para sus ojos y quiso ir en su búsqueda cuando Marley se le adelantó y llegaron juntas hasta ella.

Estaba empezando a tener un sentimiento raro con esa castaña de ojos claros. Y algo aun más, por la morena más baja que ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

- _Buenos días, Quinn- _ sintió como Rachel coló sin pudor su mano hasta su cintura para acercarla cuando le besó la mejilla. Lejos de molestarse, ella arrastró un paso para acocarse aun más y devolverle el gesto-

- _Hola, Rachel. Hueles bien. `_El filtro Quinn, el filtro´, se reprochó a si misma cuando aquellas palabras salieron sin pensar-

- _Claro, solo si el olor a caminar por casi mil metros es agradable. Quiero ya un auto_

_- Puedo pasar a buscarte, si quieres- _ habló Marley para sorpresa de ambas y Quinn rogó que comenzara la dichosa lluvia a aparecer. Adentro, seguramente, hablarían de otra cosa-

- _No, Marley, como crees_- escuchó los nervios de la chica al hablar_- De hecho, me gusta caminar. Es el único ejercicio que hago durante el día… ¿Cómo has estado, Quinn? – vol_vió nuevamente su vista al a rubia. En realidad, no podía mantenerla lejos de ella-

_- Muy bien, gracias ¿Tu? _

_- Igual. Estuve hablando con Santana ¿sabias que renunció al trabajo? _

_- Ya lo creía. De hecho, que durara esos días, ya fue todo un logro para ella. Espero no te haya generado problemas _

_- No, claro que no. En realidad Brian cambia de asistente todas las semanas. Es un tipo exigente, no la culpo _

_- Los jefes son así, solo que Santana aun no lo sabe _

_- Ryan es igual- _ intervino Marley llamando la atención de ambas-

- _Si, el pelón es igual- _ susurró Rachel para que el otro grupo de sus compañeros no la escuchen- _ Voy adentro, necesito arreglarme un poco antes- _ les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas y se perdió dentro de las locaciones-

- _ ¿Has ido a ver a Rachel?-_ preguntó Quinn al volver sus ojos al guión. El silencio con Marley la estaba incomodando-

- _ No, es mañana ¿Irás? _

_- No, no. No me va mucho el teatro _

_- Claro… ¿qué grabas hoy? _

_- Una escena con Rachel_

_- ¿De verdad? Es muy agradable trabajar con ella. Hemos venido grabando juntas desde el primer día. _

_- Me lo imagino _

_- Y ¿qué graban? _

_- Una escena para el trailer. Parte del segundo capitulo de la segunda parte. _

_- ¿Por qué tan adelantado? _

_- Ryan quiere asegurarse de grabar toda la primera temporada de una vez y cuando estemos en receso de la primera parte enviar la segunda a los gerentes de FOX para que le permitan transmitir esos capítulos. _

_- Es una lastima que no vaya a seguir trabajando hasta ese entonces con ustedes. _

_- Si… Yo tambien voy adentro- _hablo con necesidad Quinn después de un largo silencio conMarley-_ Allí nos vemos _

_- Claro _

….

Rachel y Quinn caminaban tras Ryan hacia una de las partes más interiores del set; se trataba de la nueva casa de Dianna a la que se muda luego de la muerte de su hermana. La filmación comenzaría con un grito desgarrador de Lea desde la habitación del segundo piso y Dianna corriendo desde la cocina en su búsqueda.

Ese día, tal vez por el tiempo o tal vez, las chicas notaron el mal humor del director pro lo que pensaron al unísono que debían hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

Incluido el beso.

- _ Bien, a ver si estamos de acuerdo- _ comenzó a hablar a Ryan en el centro de la cocina con el guión en mano- _Rachel, estarás en la cama del cuarto, gritaras de dolor al despertar y Quinn correrás inmediatamente hacia ella ¿Esta ahí bien?- _ las chicas asintieron rápidamente- _Arriba, Quinn te arrodillaras en el piso junto a un costado y tomaras el rostro de Rachel mientras dices tu parte y… Mierda- _ susurró al escuchar el comienzo de la lluvia-_ ¡Cancela la escena de afuera, Ian!- _ le gritó a su compañero mientras las chicas se dedicaban una mirada. Esa escena tambien las incluía a ella- _¿Dónde quedamos? _

_- Que…_

_- Ah si, si- _ cortó él a Rachel para volver a hablar- _Después de eso, tú parte Rachel y el beso. Si la lluvia se detiene grabaremos afuera. Si no, pasaremos a otra ¿empezamos? _

…..

- _¡Acción! _

Dianna se movía por la cocina con un vaso de agua en mano, le dio apenas un pequeño sorbo y, audio iba a darle el siguiente, el vaso se estrelló contra el piso de madera al escuchar gritar a Lea desde la planta alta.

Corrió pisando un trozo de vidrio pero no se detuvo, se tomó la baranda de la escalera para apresurar el paso y, de un solo golpe, entró a la habitación de la morena y se acercó hasta su cama.

Se arrodilló en el extremo derecho corriéndole el cabello a un costado para que la chica terminara de vomitar; lo mismo que venia haciendo desde que vivían juntas.

Cuando Lea acabó, Dianna apartó el balde a un costado y se quedó en al posición anterior para hablar con ella:

- _ ¿Estabas soñando? _

_- No, creo que pateó _– se tocó el creciente abdomen que demostraba su embarazo de varios meses- _ No se cuanto mas pueda aguantar _

_- Toma- _ le tendió un vaso de agua al verla intentar nuevamente vomitar- _¿Estás mejor? _– le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y, dejando a un lado a Dianna, Quinn sintió como la piel de la chica se erizaba con su roce y, exactamente lo mismo, pasaba con ella-

_- ¿Has hablado con ellos? _

_- He estado pensando… podríamos quedárnoslo _– con su otra mano, se unió a la de Lea sobre su abdomen quien la quitó al instante-

-_ Ya hemos hablado de eso, Dianna. Lo daremos en adopción. _

_- Pero es tu hijo, amor. Será nuestro si queremos _

_- No quiero mas recuerdos de todo aquello- _ las lágrimas de lea comenzaron a aflorar y la cara de Dianna mostraba culpabilidad, pero no podía retractarse de sus palabras. Quería a ese niño con ella- 

_- Pero él no tiene la culpa, Lea. Es un ser indefenso _

_- ¡Yo tambien lo era! Y nadie tuvo piedad de mí. Me violaron, Dianna ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! _– iba a girar hacia el lado contrario de la cara de su novia pero la rubia atrapó su cuello y apretó su mejilla explotando sus labios contra los de ella-

- _Perdón- _ juntó sus frentes luego de aquel roce de labios y luego los juntó nuevamente.

Esta vez la sensación fue distinta. Ahora si la estaba besando.

Quinn, en ese tipo de escenas, sabia que el personaje se despojaba de su ser y era la persona la que volvía a ocupar su lugar. Y en ese instante supo que todo eso era cierto.

Su boca se abrió obligando a la de Rachel a moverse casi con velocidad e imitando se acto para un beso cargado totalmente de sentimiento puro.

Lea, o Rachel, a ella ya no le importaba, detuvo su mano izquierda tras su cuello y acercó aun más ambos rostros.

Entre el ruido de sus bocas chocar de manera desesperada, el llanto de Lea se iba aminorando y casi desapareciendo y fue en ese momento que Ryan supo que la escena podía acabar. Podía, pero algo se salió del guión y él no estaba con tiempo para cortar y volver todo de nuevo.

Dianna se elevaba sobre sus talones y bajó su mano, desde el cuello, hasta la cintura de Lea para atraerla más contra su cuerpo. La escena debía ser cargada de amor mezclada con el sufrimiento que ambas estaban pasando pero todo eso se había esfumado desde que Lea dejó de llorar.

Ahora, por la falta de aire, Dianna se separaba pero besaba las mejillas saladas por el llanto de Lea y volvió a juntar sus labios de manera hambrienta. Ryan no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Quinn, ante el tercer beso, acarició sin timidez el labio inferior de Rachel anticipándola a lo que haría, segundos después, su lengua se coló en la boca de la morena y fue cuando el director supo que habían llegado a un extremo.

- _¡Corte! _– Se acercó a las chicas con rapidez y reclamo en su voz-

- _¿Ha quedado?- _ preguntó Rachel aun con la mano de Quinn en su cintura-

- _¿Qué ha sido esto que han montado? _

_- ¿De qué hablas?- _ Quinn volvió a arrodillarse producto del a incomoda posición-

- _De eso- _ señaló el contacto físico que aun las unía. Quinn se separó de manera fugaz y se puso de pie- _ ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo antes? _

_- No, Ryan, pero creí que así era- _ se justificó Quinn con el rostro cargado de vergüenza y sin mirar a Rachel que aun seguía en la cama-

- _Era un beso. Ambas ya han trabajado en esto. ¿O no saben lo que es un beso?_

_- Ya Ryan, no es para tanto. Si quieres lo volvemos a hacer- _ habló Rachel ganándose una mirada de reproche de los otros dos- _ ¿Te ha gustado o no?- _ preguntó dirigiéndose al directo-

- _ No ha estado mal, pero tampoco era lo que pedí _

_- Lo hicimos mejor y al mismo precio. No jodas, Ryan _– Quinn apretó sus labios cuando escuchó hablar a su compañera. Parecía que a Rachel todo le importaba nada-

- _Ya, les conviene darme un Globo de Oro por esto. No vamos a grabar más, la lluvia está demasiado fuerte por lo que mejor vayan a casa. Nos vemos mañana señoritas_

…

Afuera, por más que eran casi las dos de la tarde, estaba casi todo oscuro. La lluvia pasó a ser una tormenta de un segundo a otro y algunos semáforos habían dejado de funcionar.

Rachel se mantuvo con su celular en mano intentado llamar un taxi bajo el inútil techo de la entrada pero ya estaba casi toda mojada. Guardó su teléfono dentro de su bolso y, cuando quiso bajar uno de sus pies para caminar fuera de allí, una mano la detuvo fuertemente del brazo.

- _¿A dónde vas? _– Quinn tiró de ella volviéndola a su lugar-

- _A buscar un taxi. Creí que te habías ido_

_- No encontraba mi bolso por lo que tuve que regresarme… Un taxi, Rachel ¿en serio? El viento te llevaría en un segundo. Ven, vamos- _ le tomó la mano y la jaló para comenzar a correr los metros que las separaba del estacionamiento. Llegaron al auto ya completamente mojadas pero se subieron sin importar. Una vez adentro, se permitieron echarse contra el asiento y tratar de controlar su respiración- _Amo la lluvia, pero esto es demasiado _

_- Igual yo- _ respondió Rachel aun con su pecho subiendo y bajando en un excesivo movimiento. Volteó a su izquierda a ver a la rubia y ambas largaron una carcajada- _¡Eso ha sido de locos! _

_- Ha sido genial. Ya muero por repetirlo- _ volvieron a reír mientras Quinn ponía el auto en marcha-

- _Genial va a ser el resfriado que vamos a pegarnos- _ habló Rachel al mirar por la ventanilla la calle. Algunas partes vacías y otras demasiado transitadas- _¿Vas a llevarme a casa? _

_- No, te voy a secuestrar y vender por unos millones… ¿Dónde vives, Rach? _

_- Lejos, muy lejos. _

Después de eso, volvieron a reír y, cuando pudieron detenerse, Rachel el dio su calle y terminaron hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Veinte minutos después, el auto de la rubia se estacionaba frente a una pequeña pero modesta casa de color verde y con un gran patio frontal cargado de rosas y otro tipo de plantas.

Rachel se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a la rubia para besarle la mejilla antes de despedirse.

- _Gracias, Quinn. Espero que llegues bien a casa _

_- Yo tambien- _ bromeó dedicándole una agradable sonrisa- _ Aun me quedan unos minutos de viaje ¿Por qué vives tan lejos? _

_- Regalo de mis padres…Por cierto, dile a Santana que la llamaré en mañana o el fin de semana _

_- Aja- _ respondió con desgana ¿Cómo era posible que Santana tuviera el número de Rachel y ella no? - 

_- ¿Estás bien? _

_- Si. Al mal tiempo buena cara, dicen ¿no? _

_- Algo así. Bien, avísame cuando llegues a casa- _ Y Quinn vió la oportunidad perfecta para intercambiar los números-

- _ ¿Por señal de humo o cómo? _

_- Cierto. Pídele a Santana mi número o que ella me avise. De nuevo, gracias, Quinn _

_- Cuando compres tu auto tendrás que devolverme el favor- _

_- Estaría encantada. Que estés bien _

_- Tu igual- _esta vez, fue ella la que, después de quitarse el estorbo del cinturón de seguridad, se acercó a la morena y besó lentamente su mejilla. A pesar de la lluvia y el viento, aun conservaba su olor a vainilla- _Rachel…-_ habló casi sobre su narizy antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la morena atacó sus labios rodeando su rostro con ambas manos y obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

No había casi diferencia entre el beso en que Ryan presentó y esto, solo la soledad de ambas ahora. Y eso les agradaba.

Sintió molestia cuando las ropas se juntaban y no se despegaban producto de la humedad que corría entre ellas, pero su remera se despegó cuando Rachel coló una de sus manos bajo su espalda y le araño la piel juntándola más contra cu cuerpo.

La escuchó suspirar cuando se separó y bajó directo a su cuello sin importarle lo que podía generar al clavar allí sus dientes, el olor de Rachel era tan adictivo que se concedió un momento de besar, como si fueran intimas y llevaran años de estar juntas, con delicadeza aquella zona producto de su mordedura. Esa sensación de crear esa situación por un momento en su mente, era completamente agradable-

- _Quinn, Quinn ¿me estas oyendo? –_ Rachel palmeó frente a su rostro devolviéndola cruelmente a la realidad- _¡Quinn! _

_- Lo siento, si, te estoy oyendo ¿Qué decías? _

_- ¿No era que me oías? _– la escuchó reír y luego observó a su alrededor. Aun seguían frente a al casa de la morena- _Que me voy, debo prepararme para esta noche e ir al teatro ¿Puedes manejar así de distraída? _

_- Si, si. Solo… nada. Entonces… ¿ya te besé la mejilla? _

_- ¿Qué?_- preguntó aun entre risas- _Si, lo has hecho. Y ahí fue cuando te quedaste tildada. Ya me voy. Suerte _

_- Igualmente- _le dedicó una última sonrisa y esperó hasta verla entrar. Desde la ventana, Rachel le sacudía la mano en señal de saludo. Ella se lo devolvió con un bocinazo y puso nuevamente su auto en marcha.

Aceleró aprovechando que la lluvia parecía querer alejarse y llegó rápidamente a su casa.

Se bajó cubriendo su cabeza con la cartera y, al llegar a la puerta, pasó directo al baño en busca de una toalla.

- _¡Quinn!- _ la llamó Santana- _Aquí te esperan- _ levantó su rostro y caminó hasta el living donde Santana compartía el sillón, pero con lejanía, con Elena.

- _Elena ¿qué haces aquí?- _ preguntó acercándose a ella- _¿Y con este tiempo? _

_- Hola, amor- _ se colgó ella de su cuello y pudo observar como Santana le hacia caras desde atrás- _Tengo una sorpresa… estás toda mojada ¿Quieres que te ayude? _

_- ¡No!- _ se alejó al notar como la chica intentó quitarle la remera- _Luego me cambio… ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De que se trata? _

_- Hice un casting para una película ¡Me voy a Europa! –_ fue una reacción instantánea pero sincera, su cara dibujó una sonrisa al momento que Santana hacía los mismo- _¿Vienes conmigo? _

_- ¿Qué? No, Elena. Aquí estoy trabajando, no puedo dejar la serie a la mitad._

_- Quinn- _ se puso de pie para tomarla de las manos- _ Son ocho meses. No voy a poder venir ni los fines de semana. Acompáñame, por favor _

_- No, Elena. Lo siento, pero no _

_- Las relaciones a distancia no van, Quinn _

_- Entonces no tendrá que haber mas relación- _ no sabia si porque Santana estaba presente y sentía mas seguridad o realmente porque lo necesitaba, pero ya no podía seguir con esa chica. No después de semejante imaginación que tuvo con Rachel.

- _¿Estás hablando en serio? _

_- Pues tú quieres que te acompañe, no puedo. Dices que no existe relación que aguante ese tiempo pues entonces dejemos eso. _

_- Entonces no iré _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Si me quedo ¿seguimos juntas? _

_- No puedes quedarte por mi, Elena. Tú amas actuar _

_- Te amo a ti más que a nada. Contesta Quinn, si me quedo ¿seguimos juntas? _

...

**Si Ryan promete Faberry para accion de gracias y no cumple, puedo prometer a Britt y no ponerla (AndruSol no me odies :)**

**Proximo capitulo si será el encuentro Brittana y a partir de alli intentaré ponerlas en todos los capitulos**

**Tambien solo será Faberry porque será el cap del estreno**

**Muchas gracias por las rw**

**Glee no me pertenece **


	10. Sobre Fuego (parte I)

Capitulo X: "Sobre Fuego"

Cuando cumplió 18, Quinn estaba varada en las calles de New York sin futuro que la acomode en un mejor lugar; solo tres meses atrás había dejado los estudios en Yale y, desde ese instante, supo nada bueno le podría seguir a su vida.

- _¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!- _ una chica, estaba segura que no mayor a ella en aquel entonces, la empujó cuando tropezaron en el baño de la Terminal que ella aun utilizaba como propio-

- _Tú me pisaste, idiota- _ devolvió ella la mala educación pensando que la chica se había ido-

- _¿Qué dijiste?- _ su cuerpo se tensó cuando esa morena se paró frente a ella con una imponente mirada- _Que lo repitas o te obligo a decirlo- _ iba a esperar lo segundo cuando alguien mas se acercó e ingresó interrumpiéndolas-

- _Santana, deja de dar problemas. Lárgate antes de que venga la policía- _ notó como la cara de la muchacha se desfiguró para luego tomar unas bolsas que reposaban en el piso y salir corriendo. Ella parpadeó tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido- _Es hora de que tu tambien te vayas, rubia. A partir de ahora habrá vigilancia y eso implica sacar a los vagos. Anda, vete. _

Quinn tomó su bolso y se colocó su chaqueta. Era hora de cambiar la racha.

Pasó casi un mes para cuando pudo conseguir un trabajo pero ella no lo quería llamar de esa manera; se sentía horrible servir catorce horas seguidas café, limonada, hamburguesas y pastas y, al llegar a casa, nada de eso te esperaba. Solo otro vaso de agua con unas migajas de pan sobrantes del día anterior.

Una situación patética que la hacia sentir mas pequeña de lo que era.

Fue ese 28 de mayo que llegó, como todos los días, a servir lujos para aquellos empresarios, abogados y médicos, que solo le dejaban míseras de propinas, que la vió. Fingiendo que ya había echo su pedido, tomó una bandeja y sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y tres galletas de vainilla; caminó hasta ella y, cuando sintió su mirada cuestionándola, se sentó en la silla del frente y le ofreció lo servido.

- _Santana ¿cierto? _– La chica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de la bebida- _ Bien, si recuerdo, era Santana. Soy Quinn Fabray _

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres? _

_- ¿Tienes trabajo? _

_- No- _ ella sonrió estirando el plato de galletas y ambas comieron una.

Esa noche, Quinn consiguió, después de tiempo buscando, una compañera de piso que, seguramente más adelante, la ayudaría con los gastos y le daría la compañía que su solitaria vida necesitaba.

Desde ese momento, Santana manejaba su vida más de lo que ella podía. Y no lo hacia por entrometida, lo hacia porque Quinn era, por momentos, bastante vulnerable y no sabia unir bien sus ideas y terminar por cumplirlas.

- _Eres una debilucha- _le aseguró Santana cuando comenzó esa relación sin amor con Elena-

- _Tú me diste la idea_

_- Te dije que te acostaras con ella, no que la enamoraras… ¿La amas? _

_- Tu y tus estupidos planes por sacarnos de la miseria ¡Tu tienes la culpa! –_ le lanzó una taza de té que terminó explotando contra la pared. Era la quinta en la semana, y ese día solo era martes-

- _Te recuerdo que ese juego solo tenía seis tazas… Está bien, si, te di la idea, pero ¡dios! Aprende a ver cuando la pones en practica, Quinn_

_- Que tu vayas por ahí acostándote con cuanta zorra se me meta en medio no significa que sea igual _

_- Claro que no eres igual, le tienes miedo al sexo _

_- ¡Cállate! _

- _Acabas de hacer la mayor estupidez, Quinn. Espero sepas salir después de esta. _

Hasta ese momento no, nunca supo como salir de esa rara relación. No hasta que Santana volvió a reaccionar por ella.

_- Te amo a ti más que a nada. Contesta Quinn, si me quedo ¿seguimos juntas?_

Elena la observaba expectante y con la mirada cargada de furia. Presa del miedo, por la respuesta y lo que incluía eso en un futuro, Quinn retrocedió un paso chocando su pie izquierdo con la mesa ratona-

- _Elena, deja de mendigar amor- _ habló Santana a la espalda de la chica y ambas la miraron sorprendida- _ Hazte valer, Quinn no te ama, deja de estar asfixiándola en una relación escrupulosa_

_- Tu cállate, Santana. Eres una perdedora que intenta arrastrar a Quinn a ese camino_

_- ¿Arrastrar? Cuida tus palabras niña rica que aquí la única que parece un caracol eres tú. Estas rogando amor que Quinn no quiere darte. Lárgate de mi casa _

_- ¿Tu casa? Va a serlo cuando ayudes a mantenerla. No vales nada, Santana _

_- ¡Elena!- _ intervino Quinn tomándola del brazo y sacándola del departamento- _Será mejor que te vayas. _

_- Aun no me contestaste. Tú me amas, Quinn- _ soltó sus manos y las colocó en el rostro de la rubia- _ ¿Quieres que me quede? Lo haré. Olvida lo que acabo de decir de mis planes, no filmaré nada en Europa, me quedo aquí junto…_

_- Elena, para ya. No, no quiero que te quedes, quiero que armes tus valijas y te vayas a Europa porque esta es la oportunidad que esperabas. No puedes quedarte por mí ni por nadie. _

_- Pero tú me amas y yo a ti, no podemos estar separadas Quinn._

_- Elena, no lo hagas más difícil. De verdad, creo que nos debemos tomar un tiempo. El tiempo en el que estés en otro lugar te servirá para plantearte bien las cosas y si me quieres junto a ti para tu futuro. Pero por ahora, hasta aquí llegamos_

….

Cuando Rachel pisó por primera vez el teatro para su primera audición, la primera persona que pasó frente a ella fue una muchacha un tanto rara para sus ojos: jamás la miraba a la cara ni le sonreía.

Selene era la corista numero uno para los números musicales de la obra; siempre se ubicaba a unos metros alejada de la luz y para no mostrarse al publico, Rachel veía esa actitud un tanto extraña, la chica tenia una voz casi perfecta por lo que no entendía por qué nunca quería mostrarse a los demas. Tal vez era tímida o tal vez era más rara de lo que ella suponía.

Días después descubrió que la chica era demasiado extrovertida, pero frente a ella actuaba distinto.

Aquella rubia llegaba y saludaba a todos sin problemas con un beso en la mejilla y una pregunta sobre cómo estaban; ella solo recibía un "hola" de mala gana con un seco y casi inexistente beso. No entendía que le pasaba a esa chica con ella.

Entre bromas, Jessie le aseguró que la chica tenia, tal vez, sentimientos por ella y tenia miedo al rechazo si los exponía; esa tarde Rachel rió por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo.

Pero Brittany opinaba lo mismo.

"_Mi gayradar funciona a la perfección, Rachel. Ella podría estar en mi cama uno de estos días". _Frente a esa declaración, ella no pudo reír. Brittany siempre terminaba teniendo la razón. En todo.

Ahora que se encontraba observándola, se acordó de todos esos pequeños detalles; Selene había llegado solo cinco minutos después que ella y caminaba de una manera casi estética hasta el resto del elenco y comenzaba a platicar con todos. Desde una butaca, ella la miraba casi con estudio y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la rubia bajó inmediatamente la vista. Era un hecho, no entendía nada con respecto a esa chica.

-_ Una noche que pasa y mi mano ya extraña tu pecho- _ escuchó como su amigo se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba a hablarle-

- _Hola, Jess-_ besó la mejilla del chico y luego volvió su vista al escenario- _ Y mi pecho tambien te extraña ¿Qué has hecho anoche? _

_- Me quedé atrapado en el bar por la estupida lluvia. Al menos con buena compañía _

_- ¿Cómo se llama? _

_- Simón, es un tierno _

_- ¿El de la cita del otro día? _

_- El mismo. Es perfecto, alto, morocho, con ojos azules que te hipnotizan y un… ¿qué sucede?- _ siguió la línea de la mirada de su amiga y la encontró sobre las tablas. Pero no entendía que era exactamente lo que observaba- _Rachel _

_- ¿Aun piensas que le gusto a Selene? _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿ella te gusta? _

_- ¿Eh? No, pero es raro. Mira esto-_ chasqueó los dedos dando a entender lo que haría; solo unos segundos después, la corista volvía a dedicarle una mirada a la morena e inmediatamente esquivaba la vista sonrojada hasta la medula; Rachel curvó una sonrisa escondiendo su confusión- _¿Lo has visto? _

_- Veo eso desde que trabajan juntas, Rachel. Es obvio que le gustas_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que es lesbiana?...Y no me vengas con eso del gayradar_

_- Pues…tal vez no sea lesbiana, pero que le gustas, le gustas. Invítala a salir _

_- Cómo crees. Ni siquiera me habla _

_- Acércate tú. Es linda_

_- Pero a mi me gusta otra _

_- Que tiene novia por cierto_

_- Gracias por recordármelo- _ lo fulminó con la mirada cuando recordó velozmente la charla que tuvieron cuando le habló de Quinn y él le preguntó si tenía novia. Rachel no pudo mentirle por más que quisiera- _¿Quién es?- _ movió su cabeza intentando leer el mensaje que hizo sonreír a su compañero-

- _Brittany _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no se comunica conmigo tambien? _

_- No lo sé. Voy a cambiarme…hoy viene tu amiguita a verte ¿verdad? _

_- Se llama Marley. Y si, estará en la segunda fila_

_- Berry, Berry, si Quinn no viene a ti tu ve a otras-_ le señaló sin disimulo a Selene. Rachel negó con la cabeza. Quinn tenía que ceder ante ella en algún momento.

…

Esa noche, con su papel de Wendla encima, sintió la actuación mas nerviosa que de costumbre. Jesse la tocaba sin pudor, lo que la confianza y los años trabajando juntos se lo permitían, pero ella respondía casi arisca y de manera lejana. El chico tuvo que codearla tres veces para que dijera su línea.

No entendía que le estaba pasando.

Escuchó los aplausos del público y los silbidos desaforados solo para el elenco que ya saludaba de pie y con una reverencia. Sin embargo ella parecía ausente.

- _¡Un aso! Eso fue tu presentación esta noche, Rachel- _ Brian entraba tras ella en su camarín y le reclamaba su perfecta actuación pero que esa noche fue todo lo contrario-

- _Lo siento, no se lo que me pasó. Creo que estoy algo cansada _

_- ¿Y la señorita necesita vacaciones? Te dije que no debías grabar esa serie. Aun nos quedan tres meses, Rachel. Tres _

_- Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar. _

_- Está bien, está bien… Mandaré a que acomoden aquí y luego ve a descansar. _

_- Mañana es sábado. _

_- Pues para el martes te quiero renovada _

_- ¿Has podido cambiar el horario? Sabes que tengo el estreno _

_- Si, si, lo recuerdo. Que pases un buen fin de semana- _ se despidió el hombre y Rachel se sorprendió cuando alguien inmediatamente entró detrás de él-

- _¡Brody!-_ corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla- _Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? _

_- Yanet comenzará una nueva obra y ahora le toca el ensayo –_ le respondió él mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el piso- _¿Cómo estás, Rach?_

_- Bien, bien… Yanet ¿está aquí? Tengo que verla _

_- Está cambiándose, parece que es algo tipo militar, o no lo sé _

_- Si, leí algo del guión. Es sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial…Mírate nada mas ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio? _

_- Así es. Muy tarde si me quieres de vuelta contigo, Berry _

_- No seas tonto-_ le golpeó el pecho fingiendo enojo-_ ¿Cómo has estado? _

_- Excelente. La semana pasada hice un casting para una serie y estoy esperando la confirmación _

_- ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata? _

_- Es algo rara, si quedo hablamos de ella _

_- ¿Quién no va a querer ese rostro hermoso en la pantalla?- _ bromeó tocando su mentón y sacudiéndolo- _Me alegro que te esté yendo bien, ese papel es tuyo _

- _Gracias, enana ¿Y Britt? La busqué en el escenario pero no la encontré _

_- Salió de gira con Beyonce _

_- ¿¡Qué?! … Buena rubia con suerte _

_- Estará de regreso recién en dos meses _

_- Estás bromeando _

_- Ojalá. _

_- Jess me contó de tu estreno en la televisión ¿No pensabas si quieras llamarme para contármelo? _

_- Hablando de eso, una compañera ha venido a verme y aun debe estar afuera. Acompáñame a que la conozcas y te cuento sobre eso. _

…

Desde el viernes que no había visto a Rachel y se preguntaba cómo estaría la chica ese domingo, ella estaba realmente aburrida. En realidad, su mente solo lograba retener las imágenes de aquel excesivo beso en las grabaciones días atrás y su posterior ilusión que incluía más besos, ropa mojada, ella sentada sobre Rachel y caricias bajo su remera.

Deteniéndose un momento para observarse a si misma, notó como su respiración se aceleró rápidamente y su frente comenzaba a sudar. De manera rápida, se pasó el puño de su campera secándose y trató de olvidar lo que su mente no quería. Irónico ¿cómo haría eso?

Podía dejar de pensar en el beso, pero Rachel seguía en su mente.

- "_Deja de molestarme"- _susurró solo para ella dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

El viernes grabaron solo seis horas pero en ningún momento se cruzó con la morena. Su cuerpo tomó vida propia y, tras horas de pensarlo, decidió verla esa noche.

A pesar de la cálida noche, se colocó un tapado que poco dejaba ver su figura debajo, un sombrero que, según Santana, servia para buscar conquistas un sábado a la noche, y salió rumbo al teatro.

Apenas llegó, le negaron la entrada asegurándole de que no había mas ticket, era la tercera vez que le pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, nuevamente se salió con la suya, bastó sacar unos dólares ahorrados durante un mes y se los entregó al guardia.

De pie, en uno de los pasillos y contra una pared, no era un cómodo lugar pero era algo.

Cinco minutos después, Rachel salía en escena; se manejaba con tanta tranquilidad y audacia que ella sonrió porque sabia que Rachel había nacido para eso. Pero obviamente no tenia por qué decírselo.

La notó rara y distinta a las veces que la había ido a ver antes y no comprendió, por mas que lo deseó, el por qué.

_"¿Dónde estás?"- _ leyó un mensaje que Santana le había enviado y supo que tenia que salir de allí. Al fin y al cabo solo quedaban los minutos del saludo y en el que los espectadores la ovacionaban.

Se alejó casi a trote y volvió a respirar con facilidad mientras caminaba por la calle. Rachel siempre le dejaba una sonrisa luego de sus actuaciones.

- _Llamaron de la cuenta del teléfono, si no pagas antes del jueves lo cortarán- _ habló Santana apenas entró ella al apartamento-

- _Está bien, veré si puedo pagarlo_

_- No, no veas, debes pagarlo. Necesito el teléfono _

_- ¿A si?- _la latina asintió y le dedicó una mirada de obviedad- _ Entonces págalo tu _

_- Lo haría si tuviera con qué _

_- Pues busca un maldito trabajo _

_- Estoy a punto de conseguir uno _

_- ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarlo dos días después? _

_- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? _

_- Nada, pero estaría bueno que ayudaras en la casa, que vives, por cierto _

_- Tranquila, Rachel me consiguió un lugar donde tomar clases y de paso ganar dinero _

_- ¿Qué Rachel hizo qué? _

Pero Santana no le respondió, se levantó del sillón y se encerró en su cuarto.

Desde ese viernes que tampoco hablaba con ella.

…

-_ ¡Corte! Quince minutos para almorzar y volvemos- _ Quinn suspiró aliviada y se quitó el gorro de lana que debió utilizar para la escena y caminó rumbo a los exteriores donde estaban las mesas con la cafetería. El frío estaba comenzado a notarse bastante en New York por lo que optó servirse un vaso de café y reunirse con sus compañeros para pasar los minutos libres. Iba a caminar para estar junto a Rachel cuando Ryan comenzó a hablar-

- _Quiero recordarles que mañana a la noche es el estreno. A las 19 deben estar todos para la conferencia de prensa en el salón de gerencia y en los exteriores luego daremos fotos y preguntas ajenas a la serie que pueden llegar a surgir ¿Alguna pregunta?- _

_- ¿Cómo hay que ir vestidos?-_ preguntó Puck antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich-

- _Algo casual. Es un estreno, nada más. Además, aun somos algo así como "desconocidos". No sé, tal vez las chicas con un vestido y ustedes algo común. Queda a su total elección ¿Algo más?- _ el elenco se miró entre ellos y terminaron negando con la cabeza- _Bien, terminen de almorzar que cada uno solo grabará una ultima escena y se marcharan para estar con energías mañana. _

…

Nuevamente, ese lunes, entre ella y Rachel no había escenas para compartir. Todo lo contrario, Rachel se pasó toda la mañana y, después del almuerzo, trabajando con Marley, Puck y Shelby. Ella solo tenía escenas con algún extra y luego, algunas solo con ella misma.

Pero, cuando estaba acostada en la cama mientras Dianna lloraba, tras grabar su arresto, Rachel volvía a invadirla solo que, ahora, debajo de un pequeño pijama. Casi media hora antes, había pasado por el interior de la habitación en que Lea y Melissa volvían a tener una escena romántica.

Marley la retenía contra su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo mientras Rachel decía su línea y, luego, volvían a besarse. Se preguntó si Rachel besaba aquella castaña como la besó a ella. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Ryan la felicitó dando por terminado su día de trabajo.

Cargó su bolso al hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Santana apoyada en su auto y de brazos cruzados. Curvó una sonrisa al notar como la latina solo miraba bajo sus anteojos de sol a las chicas que pasaban por allí.

-_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_- le besó la mejilla para luego pararse frente a ella-

- _Vaya Quinn, todas están buenísimas por aquí. Preséntame a alguien _

_- Te hice una pregunta _

_- Estoy esperando a mi compañera de cama- _ Quinn hizo una mueca de confusión y Santana giró los ojos antes de responder- _ estoy esperando a Rachel _

_- Claro, tu compañera de cama-_ ironizó al cruzar sus brazos- _ Pues déjame decirte que hoy compartió la cama con otra. _

_- Mientras esté igual de buena que yo, no me preocupa… ¡Berry!- _ gritó apenas la vió caminar hacia ella-_ Llevo casi dos horas aquí afuera ¿no pensabas salir? _

_- Hola, Santana ¿cómo estás?... Te di un horario por el que podías pasar por mí. Tendrías que haberlo seguido _

_- Si, como sea. Vamos-_ hizo una seña para luego rodear el auto y subir en el asiento de conductor-

- _Hola, Quinn-_ saludó a la rubia con una sonrisa. Quinn quiso taparse los ojos para no verla. Pero luego pensó en taparle la boca a ella, y sabía con qué-

- _Hola, Rachel. Hacía días que no te veía _

_- Si ¿me extrañaste? _

_- Demasiado. `_Mierda´- _ Demasiado días que no nos cruzábamos- _ el bocinazo de Santana las obligó a mirarla por un momento-

- _Quinn, deja de besarte con Berry. Y tu hobbit, sube ya que mi tiempo es oro _

_- Por cierto ¿a dónde van?- _ preguntó Quinn tomando el brazo de Rachel e impidiendo que subiera al auto-

- _Encontré un muy buen trabajo para Santana. Ahora vamos a hablar con su futura jefa. Hasta mañana, Quinn _– fue lo último que escuchó la rubia antes de que el auto se alejara completamente de ella.

…..

- _Y esta es la sala de pastelería o panificadora, como quieras llamarla. _

_- Pastelería es mejor para mi- _ respondió Santana recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo por parte de Rachel-

-_ Para tu organización, Santana, podrías tomar clases tres veces a la semana y los otros dos días ayudarme en la cocina con cosas un tanto fáciles hasta que logres perfeccionarte ¿Te parece?- _le preguntó Anna Pierce. Luego de un saludo cordial y unas palabras para tomar algo de confianza, la mujer acompañó a Santana por su local para que lo conociera y conocer finalmente su gusto-

- _Me parece perfecto. Realmente estoy emocionada por comenzar. _

_- Bien, entonces podrías hacerlo mañana mismo ¿qué dices? _

_- Claro, aquí estaré _

_- Lunes, miércoles y viernes haremos las clases. Martes y jueves las practicas ¿si?_

_- Entonces mañana ¿practica? _

_- Así es, pero tranquila. Haremos algo básico. Te veo mañana, Santana. Adiós, Rachel- _ saludó la mujer con dulzura a ambas y recibiendo lo mismo por parte de ellas-

- _Deberías haberte visto- _ bromeó Rachel a la salida entre risas- _ parecías un chocolatito con frutilla por las mejillas rojas _

_- Cállate y sube _– le abrió la puerta de mala gana y luego caminó hasta la suya-

- "_Me parece perfecto. Realmente estoy emocionada por comenzar"- _ imitó Rachel lo que la latina había respondido a la madre de su mejor amiga. Jamás la había escuchado hablar con cordialidad por lo que, al hacerlo, le pareció demasiado gracioso-

- _Aun estoy a punto de dejarte aquí ¿quieres que lo haga?- _Rachel se mordió el labio evitando sacar otra carcajada y observaba por la ventanilla para distraerse con otra cosa.

No lo consiguió por lo que reía en silencio.

…..

Los flashes de las cámaras estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro o ella tal vez estaba de mal humor y todo eso a su alrededor le generaba dolor de cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención por lo que solo decidió fingir una sonrisa y tratar de mostrarse lo mas natural posible.

A unos metros de su derecha, Rachel y Marley posaban como la pareja de la serie y, gran atención, estaba puesta solo para ellas.

Dejó de observarlas cuando Rachel la miró tras la espalda de Marley. Después de eso, no supo si fueron segundos, minutos o algo más, pero alguien le rodeó la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo de manera casi protectora y posesiva.

Los flashes se incrementaron y los fotógrafos sonreían detrás de su cámara.

- _Me han preguntado si es cierto que terminamos juntas-_ Rachel le tocó la costilla que no tocaba su cuerpo y ella bajó su cabeza para escucharla hablar en su oído- _ Dicen que hacemos buena pareja _

_- ¿Qué le has dicho? Ryan va a matarte si adelantas algo-_ rodeó también la delgada cintura de la morena y terminó por acercar lo que mas pudo ambos cuerpos. No había aire que pudiera pasar entre ellas-

- _No dije nada. Pero tal vez lo diga luego-_ le guiñó el ojo y ambas soltaron una carcajada- _ Te queda bien el amarillo-_ a pesar del aire fresco, ambas optaron por un vestido. Quinn por uno debajo de sus rodillas y Rachel por algo mas corto-

- _Y a ti el azul-_ unas fotos mas y luego se separaron. Rachel posaba con Shelby y William mientras Quinn lo hacia sola o con Puck. Era raro pero no podía ni quería acercase a Marley.

…..

- _Enana estrella de Broadway que olvida darme algo y yo tengo que venir por eso- _una Santana un tanto alterada caminaba por la vereda hablando en español. No solo llegaría tarde a su primera clase de cocina sin no que la culpable era la misma Rachel.

Ese día, debía llevarle algo a Anna de parte de Rachel, según la morena, ella misma iba a pasar por su departamento y dejárselo pero, con el tema del estreno, lo olvidó. Santana recibió un mensaje de la morena "_Debajo de la planta hay una copia de la llave. Entra y saca la caja de mi cuarto. Suerte" _

Suerte iba a tener ella si Santana no la golpeaba o gritaba al día siguiente ¿Para qué le consigue un trabajo y luego le hace llegar tarde el primer día? No, con un grito no bastaba. Iba a golpearla cuando la tuviera en frente.

Se acercó a la puerta y pudo notar que había tres masetas adornándola a su costado y dos plantas más grandes algo mas alejadas.

"_Debajo de la planta"_, susurró entre dientes- _¡Aquí hay cientos de esas cosas!- _ exageró mientras alzaba sus manos en clara señal de desesperación.

Levantó primero la maseta más pequeña y no halló nada. Lo mismo pasó con la segunda y, cuando iba a tomar la ultima, algo golpeó su espalda.

- _¡Aléjate de allí, roba plantas!- _ su cuerpo se quedó estático aun encorvado tras descubrir una rubia que sostenía un paraguas cerrado y apuntándole directo a la cara. Iba a preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando un nuevo golpe la sorprendió- _Fuera o llamo a la policía-_ otro golpe y otros dos mas seguidos- _¡Policía! ¡Aux…- _ tuvo que levantarse y tapar la boca de la chica impidiendo, además, llegar tarde por pasar horas tras una reja-

- _Ya, ya, oye, no estoy robando nada…¿Vas a hacer silencio?-_ la chica asintió rapidamente-

- _¡Auxilio! ¡Auxi…- _

_- Shhh, por una mierda, voy a matar a Berry _– se quejó dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar a la chica hablarle a su espalda-

- _ ¿Conoces a Rach? _

_- Si, de hecho vine por algo que ella me mandó a buscar ¿Tu tambien la conoces? _

_- Soy su mejor amiga. Iba a darle una sorpresa _

_- Pero terminaste dándomela a mí _

_- Lo siento…Y ¿qué necesitabas? _

_- Una caja que me dejó en su cama _

_- Bien, entremos-_ quitó de su bolsillo su juego de llaves y entró esperando que la otra chica la siguiera- _ ¿Sabes cuál es su cuarto? _

_- Supongo que el único ¿verdad? _

_- Exacto…Por cierto_- volvió a detenerla solo con las palabras cuando Santana caminaba rumbo a su destino- _Soy Brittany _

_- Santana-_ le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de dar un corto paso- _ Santana López _

...

**Este cap se dividirá en dos, por lo que el sig será la parte final**

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw!**

**Glee no me pertenece **


	11. Sobre Fuego (parte II)

"Sobre Fuego" (parte II)

- _Y Rach terminó en el lodo por mi culpa, sus padres la castigaron por un mes sin ver Funny Girl ¡Toda una tortura para la pobre! _

_- Si, entiendo… Oye- _ Santana se aclaró la garganta algo preocupada, llevaba casi una hora de haber conocido a esa rubia y ella solo le contaba anécdotas de su amistad con Rachel- _ Debo irme ¿si? _

_- Oh ¿estaba reteniéndote? Santana, lo siento mucho _

_- `_ ¿Por qué a mi Dios, qué te he hecho?´- _No, Brittany pero…_

_- Britt _

_- Britt, pero debo llevar esta caja a mi futura jefa- _ señaló ella la caja de cartón algo pesada que cargaba en sus brazos-

- _Ah, tu eres Santana _

_- Eh, lo dije hace horas _

_- No, me refiero a la chica que Rachel le dio el trabajo de asistente de director de su obra _

_- Oh, si, si soy ella. Pero no hablo de ese trabajo. Ya no estoy allí _

_- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? –_ preguntó la rubia con curiosidad al quitarle la caja a la morena y dejarla sobre la mesa- _ ¿Y qué haces ahora?- _

_- Nada si no me voy, de verdad Britt- _ volvió la caja a sus manos- _Me ha encantado conocerte, pero debo irme _

_- Está bien ¿quieres que cenemos juntas esta noche? _

_- ¿Juntas? ¿Esta noche? -_ `Diablos, Santana ¿Dónde quedaron tus dotes de seducción?´- _Me encantaría _

* * *

No contó la cantidad de fotos que se sacó junto a Quinn pero debieron haber sido lo suficiente para que ahora ambas descansaran a un costado de los molestos paparazzis; ellos estaban ocupados ahora con el resto del elenco y esperando ansiosos la conferencia de prensa.

- _¿Estás nerviosa?- _ le preguntó a Quinn quien no dejaba de beber agua. Primero había sido una botella pequeña, luego otra, dos mas y ahora su segundo vaso-

- _No _

_- Y… ¿Puedes retener mucho líquido? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Lo digo por los litros de agua que te has bebido, Quinn. _

_- Oh, si, lo siento. Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa- _ Rachel rodó los ojos antes de largar una risa- _¿Dije algo gracioso? _

_- Nada… ¿Sabes a qué hora debemos estar allí arriba?- _ preguntó señalando el escenario con una silla para cada integrante del cast y de sus creadores con un respectivo micrófono para cada uno-

- _Ryan dijo que iba a avisarnos. Supongo que aun faltará _

_- Y… ¿tu novia? Aun no la he visto _

_- ¿A quien no saben quién consiguió tres números de chicas en solo cinco minutos?- _ Puck llegaba con, efectivamente, tres pequeños papeles con algo escrito- _ Si, Ladys, la belleza que tienen frente a ustedes- _ se señaló a si mismo y luego rodeó los hombros de ambas formando un abrazo entre los tres- 

_- No servían alcohol ¿verdad, Rach? - _ preguntó Quinn observando a la morena por debajo del brazo del chico-

- _No, pero estoy comenzando a dudar _

_- ¡Hay! ¡Están hiriendo mis sentimientos, señoritas!- _bromeó él apretándolas cariñosamente contra su pecho- _ me pueden explicar por qué Ryan no me puso a besar alguna de las dos ¡Soy el tipo con menos suerte! _

_- ¿Quieres un beso de Quinn o mío?- _ preguntó Rachel siguiendo el juego mientras se acercaba a su rostro-

- _¿De las dos?- _ preguntó él cerrando los ojos mientras el aliento de Quinn soplaba sobre su otra mejilla. Después de eso, un par de carcajadas los rodeó y las chicas se separaron-

- _Piérdete, Noah- _ Rachel terminó empujándolo y el chico no tuvo otra opción que dejarlas nuevamente solas-

_- ¡Ustedes dos!- _ ambas voltearon al escuchar a Ian llamándolas- _Vengan, es hora de la conferencia- _

* * *

_- Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rachel Berry e interpreto a Lea Michele- _ se presentó la morena en la cuarta silla después de la de sus jefes-

- _Rachel, aquí-_ un hombre levantó su mano dispuesto a empezar con la primera pregunta- _Se cree que esta historia sea el nuevo éxito de Fox ¿qué se siente ser la protagonista? _

_- Bueno, creo que cada uno de nosotros estamos armando la serie a nuestra manera. No sería tal si cada uno no hiciera lo suyo, si es un éxito será por todos, no por alguien en especial. _

_- ¿Puedes adelantarnos algo de tu personaje? _

_- Lea Michele es la hija de un matrimonio famoso y adinerado pero alejado socialmente de su familia, por eso, cuando es secuestrada, es un caso que solo sus padres deben descubrir. Es un personaje muy emocional, me agrada mucho. _

_- ¿Cómo es el salto de Broadway a la pantalla chica? _

_- Bueno eso debería verlo con el tiempo. Recién estoy comenzando por asimilar todo, creo que es un proceso y recién estoy comenzándolo _

_- Gracias, Rachel. Mi pregunta ahora es para Marley- _ señaló a la castaña que estaba sentada junto a Rachel- _ Eres el rostro nuevo de toda la serie ¿Qué esperas de ella? _

_- Bueno, si, es mi primer trabajo en televisión y realmente espero muchas cosas positivas. Esto es lo que me gusta hacer por lo que espero poder continuar. _

_- Cuéntanos algo de tu personaje _

_- Interpreto a Melissa Agron, es la menor de dos hermanas por lo que es algo más inmadura, tal vez, que Dianna. Es la novia de Lea y factor clave del secuestro y el proceso de tal. Es un personaje muy interesante que van a comenzar amándolo pero… todo puede pasar _

_- Gracias, Marley. Quinn tu eres definitivamente la que mas experiencia tiene en esto ¿crees podar aplicarla o todo tus proyectos son totalmente distintos? _

_- Absolutamente, un proyecto nunca es igual o similar a otro. Mi primera seria fue cuando apenas tenia 18, era una porrista malvada y luego hice una participación en una película musical. Definitivamente esto es algo distinto. Es drama puro y en toda su excelencia, es algo, como dijo Rachel, completamente cargado de emociones y cosas de la vida misma. Es algo nuevo y muy bueno _

_- Describe cómo es Dianna _

_- Dianna Agron es la hermana mayor de Melissa, es una ex agente federal retirada cuando apenas terminó la carrera del F.B.I y ya verán por qué toma esa decisión. Está enamorada de Lea desde un tiempo pero su hermana está de por medio así que allí se mezcla algo de traición tapando el amor. Una historia atrapante. _

_- Tu personaje pasa por varias facetas ¿has grabado la gran mayoría? _

_- Solo para el trailer y obviamente algunas escenas. Pero si, pasa por muchas cosas y va a ser increíble poder mostrarlo. _

_- ¿Has tenido que hacer actividad física? Según las promos corres, saltas y muchas cosas más. _

_- Oh, no mucho. En realidad el deporte es algo que me da fatiga- _ contestó con sinceridad ganando algunas risas- _ así que espero no tener que hacerlo. _

_- Gracias, Quinn. Shelby Corcarán, cuéntanos de tu personaje. _

Quinn suspiró aliviada y descansó su espalda sobre la silla, lo peor ya había pasado. Estiró su mano para dejar el micrófono en una pequeña mesa chocando accidentalmente con el de Rachel que tambien hacía lo mismo. Nerviosa, rió sola unos momentos bajo la sonrisa de la morena y mirada de Ryan.

- _ Ryan ¿por qué le nombre de la serie?- _ preguntó una mujer mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda-

- _Bueno, con Brad pensábamos escribir algo distinto, la primera idea fue hacer algo de terror, con historias fantasmales y psiquiátricos, pero desistimos al ver una película similar al tema de trata de personas. Nos llamó la atención y como si una luz se encendiera en mi cabeza chasqueó mis dedos y le dije: "Tenemos que hacer una historia de amor trágica, de esas que todo el mundo sufre pero termina con final feliz" Entonces cambiamos una sola palabra de la historia original y así salió "American Love Story" _

_- ¿Estás pensando ya en una segunda temporada? _

_- Es lo más probable, pero aun falta mucho para definirlo. _

_- Sabemos que un personaje principal muere ¿tienes pensado reemplazarlo por otro? _

_- Efectivamente una persona muere, y luego lo harán mas- _ respondió con su típico sarcasmo logrando que el resto sonriera- _pero no habrá reemplazos. _

_- ¿Crees que este será el éxito del año? _

_- Absolutamente _

* * *

- _Gracias por traerme, Quinn. No sé si hubiese podido caminar- _ habló Rachel quitándose dentro del auto los zapatos de tacón y haciendo una mueca de alivio al sentir lo fresco y suave de la alfombra- _ No si podré ir esta noche al teatro _

- ¿_Trabajas hoy? _– preguntó la rubia con sincera preocupación. Ella no podría soportar tantas exigencias-

- _Así es, el director la atrasó una hora. Más no pude hacer. Pero aun me quedan tres para descansar _

_- Rachel ¿por qué has dejado la luz de la cocina encendida?- _ preguntó señalándole la ventana que mostraba, a través de la luz, el interior de la casa-

- _Yo no hice eso… ¡Ladrones!- _ abrió violentamente la puerta del auto y bajó de él de la misma manera. Quinn la retuvo al llegar a la puerta de entrada-

_- ¿Estás loca? Cálmate, será mejor que llamemos a la policía ¿si? _

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Oh, dios ¿Qué tal si se robaron la colección de Barbra?- _ con esfuerzo, se zafó del agarre de la rubia e ingresó a su casa pero se detuvo un olor a pavo la obligó a hacerlo- _ ¡Santana, saca tu lengua de la boca de mi amiga! _

Quinn, que estaba pegada a su espalda, no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza intentando comprender que demonios estaba pasando. Santana estaba sentada en la mesa, servida, y con una rubia a su lado quitándole toda fuente de oxigeno.

- _ ¡Britt! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y tu tambien! _– Señaló con enojo a la latina- _¿Han creído que mi casa es un restaurante?... ¡Britt!- _ antes de que las otras dos pudieran contestar, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga - 

_- Eh, Rachel, yo te puedo explicar que…_

_- Tú nada, Santana. Contigo hablaré luego…. Britt ¿Cuándo llegaste? _

_- A la tarde, quise darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras del estreno _

_- Y vaya que lo hiciste… Mmm ¿piensan quedarse mucho tiempo aquí? _

_- Apenas empezamos a cenar ¿quieren sumarse?_- preguntó la rubia amablemente y fue cuando Santana notó la presencia de su amiga-

- _ Quinn ¿qué haces aquí? _

_- Vine a traer a Rachel. La pregunta es qué estás haciendo tú _

_- Britt me invitó a cenar _

_- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde se conocen?- _ preguntó Rachel aun alterada. En menos de cinco minutos, Brittany le contó la historia- _Britt tu no… olvídalo, hablaremos después. _

_Quinn, quédate a cenar con ellas si quieres. Voy a darme una ducha y tratar de relajarme para mas tarde._

_- ¿Vas al teatro?- _ preguntó Santana llamando la atención de Rachel y Quinn-

- _Así es ¿sucede algo? _

_- Nada, suerte enana. _

_- Ah, yo me voy- _ habló Quinn intentando que Rachel no se fuera y así poder despedirse de ella- _Hasta mañana, Rachel- _ movió dulcemente su mano en dirección de la morena quien segundos después hizo lo mismo -

- _Espera Quinn, yo tambien me voy. No traje auto y no pretendo irme caminando- _ Santana se levantó de su asiento y, después de dejarle un calido beso en la mejilla a Britt, salió con Quinn detrás. Brittany caminó tras ellas y cerró la puerta cerrándola con llave.

- _La nueva estudiante de mamá es hermosa _

_- ¿Ya sabes que estudia y trabaja con tu mamá?- _ preguntó Rachel aun parada en el medio del living-

- _Si, pero ella no lo sabe_

* * *

_- ¿Así son mejores amigas?- _ preguntó Quinn al volante-

- _Eso me dijo Britt ¿No es hermosa? _

_- No me van las rubias _

_- No, a ti te van las chillonas que miden poco más de un metro y medio _

_- Cállate, Santana. Deja de decir estupideces _

_- El hobbit te está maquinando… ¿irás a verla a esta noche? _

_- ¡Que te calles, te dije! _

_- Ya, ya, solo era una broma. Dios, pareces hormonal con ese humor de perro _

_- Mira quien habla de perra _

_- ¿Pero que mierda te pasas, Quinn? Hace cinco minutos estabas de… Oh, claro es eso _

_- ¿Y ahora que estupidez vas a decir? _

_- No te gusta estar lejos de Rachel –_ en medio de la calle y antes de llegar al semáforo, Quinn clavó el freno logrando que ambas den un rebote en su asiento- _¡Mierda, Quinn! ¡Nos vas a matar! _

_- A mi no me gusta, Rachel _

_- Es como si dijera que no toqué a Britt en las dos horas que estuvimos solas. No es para que te pongas así, rubia_

_- Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso, ya te lo dije _

_- El que no lo vuelva a decir no significa que no lo piense… Quinn, te gusta hace casi tres años, cuando la viste por primera vez. Tu misma me lo dijiste _

_- Pero ya no. Eso fue solo un gusto pasajero de alguien que ve una actriz en un teatro. Fin de la historia. _

_- Has ido a verla desde…. _

_- ¡Suficiente, Santana!- _ gritó molesta. Si la dejaba hablar, Santana no terminaría hasta que ella no admitiera lo que realmente sentía- _Voy a ignorar lo que acabas de decir y continuaremos como si nada- _ reinició el motor de su auto y aceleró rápidamente-

- _Ignora y continua- _ susurró Santana- _Cómo si no supieras tú de eso _

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por las rw! (a partir del prox cap ya se vienen las interacciones entre las chicas asi la historia avanza) **

**Glee no me pertenece **


End file.
